Make a wish, Voldemort!
by Death's in Love
Summary: Underground boss, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, meets the hospital beauty, Harry, and slowly he falls in love. [LV/HP]
1. Prologue

**_Make a wish, Voldemort! AU_**

 _Summary_ _:_ Underground boss, Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., aka Lord Voldemort, meets the hospital beauty, Harry, and slowly he falls in love. But not everything is as it seems.

 _Pairings_ _:_ LV/HP, SB/RL, NL/DM, RW/HG, SS/LM, OC/LL

 _Rating_ _:_ T

 _Warnings_ _:_ Boy/Boy relationships, mentions of abuse, molestation and suicidal tendencies in the future chapters

 _Author's note_ _:_ This story only contains two OCs, Vladimir Sebastian Riddle-Gaunt (14), Lord Voldemort's illegitimate son, and Hades, death's manifestation as a human being.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Beneath the castle of Grindelwald, two men were left to die in the coldness of the cell. The younger one of the two clutches the hand of the other whose life is at the brink of death.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help!" the young man screamed endlessly until his voice turned hoarse.

As the scent of copper fills up the place, blood continues to ebb out of the wounded man. Helplessly, the young man attempts to stop the bleeding with his pale hands when all of a sudden the dying man mutters,

"Ha-... Ha...- rry..."

"Don't speak, you idiot, you're going to waste your energy like that..."

The wounded man simply chuckles and continues to speak with great effort, "I... Harry... I did not want... for this to happen... I did not want you... to be hurt..."

"I know... I know... So please just save your energy and stay alive... Please..." Harry pleadingly replied.

The other man slowly closed his eyes as he began to perspire even more and breathe heavily.

"Hey? What's wrong? Damn it! Don't you dare die on me! You have so much to live for unlike me! So much..."

Harry started to look around the cell in hopes to find something to stop the bleeding but the moon had not shed enough light for him to fully see the entire space they were trapped in.

Exhausted and full of despair, Harry cried to himself, "Please... Somebody help us..."

The young man blinked furiously in an attempt to stop himself from crying when he remembered something important.

" _Harry, whenever you need help just call my name. I'll be by your side no matter where you are."_

 _Looking astonished at his friend's offer, Harry asked, "Why would you do that?"_

" _I do recall you telling me that we're friends, aren't we?"_

 _Harry smiled._

Realizing that not all is lost, he shouted, "Hades!"

Few seconds later in the darkest corner of the cell, a man wearing a black suit appears and did not miss a beat walking towards the couple. Looking down at Harry with his unusually golden colored eyes, he acknowledges him with a nod.

Harry with his new found hope looked directly into the man and said, "Please save him, Hades… That is my wish."

Hades looked rather astonished at the abrupt decision. Instead of voicing out his concerns, he decided to inspect the wounded man lying on the floor as he knelt in front of the youth.

'By the way it looks the man is going to die,' the man in black thought as he took note of how pale and translucent the man's skin was and the large gash on his back that kept on bleeding despite Harry's efforts to stop it.

'Only a miracle can save him. And my dear friend here is willing to use such a rare opportunity to make that miracle…' His train of thought was suddenly disrupted by the screams of the wounded man.

"Quickly, Hades!" Harry frantically shouted.

The said man couldn't care less about the wounded man for his only worry was for his dearest friend. Harry is the only person who truly cares for Hades despite him being a threat to any living being. And because of his affections for Harry, Hades hesitated.

"My dear friend, wouldn't you want to use it for your own? Because as I see it right now you are being way too selfless for your own good. Did you not want to-"

He was cut off by Harry who was now begging for the life of the other, "Hades, please save him! Please... Please just do it!"

Hades was once more uncertain whether or not to grant the wish but as he looked at his friend's beautiful tear stained face and saw the determination and sorrow in his emerald eyes, he conceded, "I shall grant your wish then. But as I said before everything comes with a price. Do you still remember the requirements of the deal?"

"I know what the deal entails but we don't have time! He is dying as we speak! Isn't there another way to make the process quicker?"

His response was a helpless sigh, "Harry, the alternative is to give up something of equal value. I never said this to anyone before but I don't usually bring back people who are at the brink of death to life rather I do the opposite."

"... Of equal value? I don't have any riches, title, money, or anything worthy of your attention," the young man said in distress.

"But I am alive. Is my own life worth the exchange?" he then offered without hesitation.

Widening his golden eyes in shock, Hades chose to ignore the offer as he began to ponder for a much more reasonable deal that would not result to the immediate death of his friend.

"I won't do that, Harry… It is not yet your time."

"Then what do I have left to offer?! He was the only one that kept me going! He made feel alive and happy! He kept me sane!" Harry practically screamed in frustration as a new batch of tears began to flow out of his eyes, "Hades, I want him to live."

Hades was quiet throughout his rant and finally decided, "Harry, you still have something worth to offer in exchange for his life. Something you consider far more important than your life itself."

Harry blinked in confusion but his determination did not waver, "I want him alive and breathing… Even happy," he looks at the wounded man, "So whatever it is, just take it."

"As you wish, Harry, I shall save your lover's life from death in exchange for -"

Outside the castle and of the cell, the wind howls loudly as rain starts to pelt on the ground with force.

Harry then nodded to Hades in consent as he held the hand of his beloved for one last time and whispered gently, "I will always love you… Always."

* * *

When the sun rose from its slumber, the one that was left behind the cell was a fully healed man.

The huge scar on his back was the only evidence of what truly occurred in the 31st night of July.

* * *

 _ **He who has a why to live can bear almost any how.**_

 _—_ _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Thank you for reading. I hope you'll continue this journey with me.


	2. Wish One

_**Wish One - The Devil's spawn meets Harry**_

* * *

Hogwarts School might as well be identified as a small kingdom in its own right for its castle like structure and extensive grounds that practically reaches out to the terrifyingly dense forest and the infamous Black Lake to boot. Even within the school grounds, students are housed with an incredibly large library enough to make academic scholars weep, a remarkably diverse greenhouse, and an enormous field befitting for competitions such as a world cup.

But despite its majestic and bewildering domain that does not mean that the school doesn't have its own fair share of troubled students.

"That evil twerp!"

Sirius Orion Black, Hogwarts' gym teacher, coach of the football team, and self-proclaimed 'sexiest man alive', ran like a madman to reach a certain room, the very room that the evil twerp marked as his and called it as the 'Room of Requirement'. As he opened the room with a resounding bang, he glared at the boy who sat like some regal prince near the window.

"You brat!" Sirius pointed at the boy, "Just how many bleeding times do you have to send your minions to invade the school before your satisfied, hah?!"

The said brat is none other than, Vladimir Sebastian Riddle-Gaunt, who is rather well known for his boyish good looks, messy black hair and dark brown eyes, the boy practically made the women (and even some men) drool at his presence. Unfortunately, he is also the school's most notorious delinquent. Short tempered, arrogant, and a playboy, hell of a combination.

"Why, Mr. Black, I have no idea what you're talking about," Sebastian said in a haughty voice. "Right darling?" he added after a few moments.

Realizing that they were not actually alone, Sirius glared at the girl who has kneeling on the floor facing the evil twerp in such a compromising position indeed.

The girl merely nodded at whatever Sebastian said like a dog in heat.

Sirius then couldn't help but to grit his teeth in irritation when the young boy proceeded to make out with the foolish girl right in front of him! Of him!

"Riddle! I have no patience to deal with you but someone actually got hurt from your skirmishes today! So you better take me seriously or else!"

The handsome boy sighed as he forced the nameless girl off of his lap and quite rudely told her to leave. The girl began to sneer at Sirius and muttered something about her only time with the hot guy and left.

"As always, Mr. Black, you ruin my fun," he then smirked, "But you have no actual evidence to prove that I was behind the invasion of the school. Why should I be bothered of such trivial matters?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Hmm… So?" Sebastian said nonchalantly but it was clear to Sirius that he finally caught the boy's attention.

It was painfully obvious to the older man that the young boy fancied the girl especially after he repeatedly helped her from bullies when no one else even bothered to look twice. Although he did it with so much discretion, the teacher still noticed those subtle hints.

"Your minions dared to-" but before Sirius could even continue another loud bang was heard by the two individuals.

"Black just what in the world where you planning running off like that and accusing one of my students for such treachery?" the intruder sneered.

"Snape!" Sirius glared, "What the hell do you want?"

"As his Chemistry teacher and Slytherin's head of the house, I have every right to defend this brat from whatever you are accusing him of, especially with no physical evidence!" Snape glared right back to the other man.

"My gut's enough as evidence! Not only that, he is the devil's spawn! That should be more than enough reason!"

Snape tsked at Sirius in disgust, "Guts? That's just pathetic, Black. Did that guts of yours helped you in saving your friend?"

"Don't push it, Snivellus!" Sirius said while visibly shaking in anger. His eyes though, Sebastian noticed, shone with pain.

Tense silence reined the room until the young boy decided to break it with a chuckle, "If you two won't decide to stop this," he gestured the two, "sexual tension then I'll be leaving first. I still have Physics class with Professor McGonagall." Sebastian stood and walked out the room, leaving the two frozen teachers in his wake.

Few minutes after his departure, Snape was the first to move whilst shivering in utter disgust as he repeatedly chanted into his mind, 'Never never never never never-'

While Sirius screamed so loud looking as though it was the end of the world. His anger was now directed at the student, "That evil twerp! The next time I see him I will strangle him to death for implying such- such! Ugh! I can already feel goose bumps from just thinking about it!"

Snape couldn't agree even more.

* * *

Inside the confines of St. Mungo's Hospital can be found in one of its many dull white colored rooms is a beautiful solemn man looking out the window.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?" he asked to the gentleman in black who was sitting rather elegantly on one of the visitor's chair.

"Indeed, Harry. Although how are you feeling these days?" the visitor responded.

Harry responded with a grin, "Better than last month! Moony and Padfoot wouldn't have to worry much about me getting worse this time!"

All of a sudden his face turned serious, "Although… How much longer do I have, Hades?"

The visitor now identified as Hades smiled bitterly, "My dear, I can never say for sure anymore. You seem to be defying me at every turn."

"Well yeah! I'm not called the Boy-Who-Lived for nothing"

Hades chuckled and stared at the other man who stood in defiance. No longer was he the young boy that he had met in the Gryffindor tower but a grown-up. He noted that at the age of thirty Harry was unusually small for his age due to his stunted growth. But fortunately, he was no longer stick thin like before rather, he had filled out in all the right places. But because he was such a frequent patient in the hospital, his skin was now paler making his brilliant emerald eyes stood out much more. Still, Harry James Potter's beauty had only continued to enhance as he grew older.

"You'll be the first one that I'll say this, Hades, so don't blow me off," Harry looked straight at Hades and said, "I've decided to go back into the working world."

The man in black sighed, "You know you will only make it worse, my friend, and just when you have gotten miraculously better."

Harry shook his head, "We both know that I am still in danger of making it worse no matter what I do…" he looked grim, "But I'm already really tired of running away... I don't want to live in fear any longer, Hades… I- I just want to live my life to the fullest until the time comes," his eyes shone in determination.

"You were never running away nor were you afraid of the possibility of death. Never-" Hades stopped and looked back at the door just in time to hear a knock.

"Mr. Potter? I'm coming in," a woman's voice can be heard outside the door.

"Sure Madame Pomfrey."

Hearing his consent, the head nurse entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. "Mr. Potter! Just how many times have I told you to stay and rest on the bed!" she scolded.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey, but I just can't seem to stay put," Harry responded sheepishly.

The head nurse sighed in exasperation, "Mr. Potter, you'll drive me insane one day!"

Harry laughed in response.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Here you go, Mr. Potter!" she said while handing Harry a bouquet of colorful daisies.

The beautiful man looked quite incredulous at being handed such vibrantly colored blossoms and so decided to ask, "Umm… Who gave this, Madame?"

An amused glint appeared into the older woman's eyes as she grinned, "A man seems to have been captivated by your beauty, Mr. Potter. A very good-looking and striking man if I may add."

"Uh-huh. But that doesn't specifically answer my question."

"Your admirer told me to keep his name a secret for now. Although, doesn't that sound quite similar from the romantic novels that you have been reading lately?" Madame Pomfrey teased.

Harry blushed adorably, "Bloody hell! I was just curious! The nurses made it sound enthralling. Plus it gets boring lazing around this room all day!"

Taking out the note from the bouquet to distract himself, he read,

'Unfortunately, now is not the right time for us to meet

But one day I will personally be the one to hand you these flowers

Or anything that your golden heart may desire.

Get well soon, my dear.'

 **LV**

The head nurse just chuckled at his excuse, "Sure sure, Harry dear. Come on now, I shall be accompanying you to the cafeteria to eat lunch and after that would be your scheduled check-up, okay?"

He responded with a nod whilst trying his best to rid of his blush that was getting redder by the minute, "Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

Choosing not to comment at her patient's reddening face she said, "I'll wait for you near the elevator then," and left the room.

Harry tried to compose himself as he placed the flowers into the vase by his bedside table. Looking back at his forgotten friend who was still lounging on the chair, he apologized, "Sorry Hades. I practically ignored you a while ago."

Meticulously arranging the colorful daisies, Harry kept glancing back to the other man in the room waiting for some sort of response.

Hades simply waved his right hand in motion, "It's no problem. Normal people cannot see me anyways." But slowly grinned at his friend's manner of handling the flowers, "I can see that you have a new admirer. Last time I checked it was a bouquet of red roses handed personally by some CEO dude."

"Hades," Harry said menacingly, "He only gave it to me as a token of appreciation."

"Still innocent and pure, I see. Not that it's bad, Harry, since you usually spend your free time either doing something extraordinary or trapped in the hospital… But someday someone would use it against you," Hades said his tone lacing with worry. 'Like that man did to you,' he added to himself.

Finally satisfied with the arrangement, Harry turned to face his friend and smiled, "That may be the case but at least I won't regret not doing anything."

"You never cease to amaze me with your hero complex, Harry," Hades smiled back.

"It's not a hero complex! It is simply being helpful!"

Using the same tone as the head nurse, the other said teasingly, "Sure sure, Harry dear."

Harry left the room in frustration after glaring at Hades one last time. The only retort he got from the man in black was a wave and a wink before he vanished in thin air.

* * *

The gymnasium was indeed wide but it cannot even hold a candle when compared to the size of the outdoor field. Starting to feel his own sweat stick on his clothes, Sirius said loud enough for the male students to hear, "Class dismissed. You boys better take a shower before you leave! Oh and evil twerp," he coughed, "I mean Mr. Riddle, please stay behind."

Sebastian looked suspiciously at his gym teacher but decided to wait in silence.

"It gives me the utmost pleasure to inform you that you are going to have a whole week of detention with the glorious me."

"… Is that so…"

Sirius twitched in annoyance at his nonchalant response, "Seriously? That's all you have to say?!"

Sebastian chuckled knowing it was better to annoy his teacher with an apathetic face than having to respond in anger, "Actually, no, because I am rather curious on whether or not you had to beg on your knees for the principal to acknowledge your petty arguments."

"You are truly an evil twerp! But hah! Dumbledore would never trust you Slytherins!"

"That goes to show how biased the school is, Black. You are practically pointing out the oh-so-many faults of this school."

"Am not!"

"Denial? Now you are just being childish, Black."

"Detention starts today, brat! Get going and clean yourself up! You better be in the school's parking lot fifteen minutes on the dot!" Sirius said still flustered at having to lose an argument against a fourteen year old.

Sebastian just smirked and left with no haste.

* * *

"Hiya Remus darling!" Sirius immediately said through the phone when he saw the name of his husband flickering on the screen.

" _ **Sirius?"**_

"Remus, is something wrong?"

" _ **No. Nothing is wrong. It's just Greyback,"**_ his tone switched to annoyance, _**"just gave me loads of work to finish before the end of the week."**_

"What?! Isn't this like the umpteenth time he did so?!"

" _ **You know his and my family history. He will never let go what happened no matter what."**_

"Tsk. Shouldn't YOU be the one holding the grudge?"

" _ **This is not why I called, Sirius. The point is I might not be able to accompany Harry this week. Worse, his scheduled check-ups started a while ago. Can you go? Rather, are you busy with school?"**_

"Now? Not necessarily busy. Just that I have deten-" Sirius paused when he saw Sebastian grin like a madman at having heard his dilemma.

" _ **Sirius?"**_

"It's alright I'll go. Just come by when you have the time."

" _ **Thank merlin. I'll do my best to finish up as soon as possible."**_

"Good luck, Remus. Love you."

Shutting off his phone, Sirius frowned at the boy smiling right in front of him.

"I seem to have overheard you talking to your husband about having some sort of an emergency this week, Professor Black. What a shame but then again I can just write a letter of apology instead."

He then gave his most endearing smile blinding the passersby, "Yeah? I shall be going then. Have a great day, sir!" Sebastian said it so politely and smoothly that if Sirius didn't know any better he would have been fooled by his nice façade.

"Who gave you the idea that I'll just let you off from detention, brat?" Sirius suddenly grinned, "You're coming with me."

Sebastian responded with a sneer, "What?! You can't do that. It's outside the school boundaries!"

"It's for educational purposes so all is well. Come on, whelp, we're going to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Making a quick knock on the door of room 349, Sirius greeted, "Harry, my dear!" as he then hugged the young man like there was no tomorrow.

"Padfoot? I thought Moony would be accompanying me today?"

"Well, he got caught up with work so I came in his stead," he smiled endearingly at Harry and sat down comfortably right next to him.

Sebastian feeling absolutely irritated decided to stand out of the room looking anywhere but his teacher. That was until his eyes were drawn to the stunning man lying on the bed.

"Oh! Who is that boy standing by the doorway, Padfoot, your student?"

When Harry's piercing green eyes made contact with his own, Sebastian couldn't stop stuttering in response, "Vlad- Vladimir…"

"Vladimir?"

"Vladimir Sebastian Riddle-Gaunt."

Harry chuckled, "What a handful name. Can I call you Sebastian then?"

"I don't mind…"

"Well Sebastian, you can call me Harry. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The man's smile was so contagious that if Sebastian wasn't an expert in keeping his face straight then he might have been smiling like a loon.

'What the heck is wrong with me?! It's not as though this is my first time meeting a beautiful person! Damn it! I look at my gorgeous self in the mirror everyday!' the fourteen year old thought but still couldn't help staring at the man.

"He's my student in gym class," Sirius added when his nephew looked at him in question, "I brought him here because he has detention with me for the whole week," he added.

Harry didn't even blink at having discovered that Sebastian was somehow a troublemaker but instead asked him to sit, "Won't it be more productive having him doing his homework then?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine," Sebastian relented after few minutes of silence.

Harry laughed, "I'd be a hypocrite if I were to tell you that I used to be a model student. But to tell you the truth, I was one of those students who always got into some sort of trouble during my time in Hogwarts."

Sebastian looked incredulous and mused to himself, 'Seriously? Hogwarts doesn't just acknowledge a student to be a delinquent just because of petty acts of rebellion. Harry looks way too frail and soft for those kinds of things.'

Spotting his student's skepticism, Sirius said, "He was indeed. Even his reputation can be considered worse than yours depending on whose point of view you're asking. For few he was seen as a rebel but for many he was known as the leader of the Golden Trio."

"Seriously? Any tips on how to successfully rein the school?"

"You brat! I knew you were evil."

"Hmm… You got to have an inside man, a prankster-"

Harry was cut off by his godfather's whine, "Don't literally answer his question! You might actually give him ideas."

"Don't you want an interesting school year, Padfoot?"

In his most innocent voice possible, Sebastian said, "Professor Black is way too uptight to allow pranks in school."

"Pranks? That has got to be the understatement of the year, brat! Stop acting faultless! You're making me look bad in front of my own godson!"

The two began to bicker back and forth until Harry couldn't help himself but burst out in laughter, "Now guys, isn't Sebastian supposed to do his homework?"

Having heard enough from Sirius, the young lad took out his notes and wrote his answers effortlessly for almost an hour.

"He can actually do it if he tries," Sirius muttered. Looking at Harry he asked, "Do you want something to eat from the outside? I'll buy it when I bring this brat home."

"Chocolate frogs…"

"Again? Not that I mind but is that all you want?"

"Pretty much, Padfoot. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sirius beamed lovingly in response. Nudging the youngest in the room, he then said, "Come on evil twerp, it's already time and I still have to bring you home."

"Tsk. You're so naggy, Black."

Harry giggled, "Come by and visit me from time to time, Sebastian. I would love having you around."

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing his face for quite a while, Harry. His detentions will be done in the hospital since Remus is going to be busy for the whole week."

Sebastian twitched, 'I bet Black must be plotting something ridiculous.'

"I see. Although if you need any assistance in school, then please don't hesitate to pass by and ask me for help no matter the time."

"Harry dear, your hero complex is showing."

"Padfoot!" Harry pouted in annoyance.

"Hmm... I'll think about it," he said but for the first time in a while, Sebastian smiled genuinely, "Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening, Sebastian."

* * *

 _ **Life is inherently risky. There is only one big risk you should avoid at all costs, and that is the risk of doing nothing.**_

 _— Denis Waitley_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Fear not, Voldemort shall be appearing on the next chapter. However, whether or not the couple will finally meet is classified for now.


	3. Wish Two

_**Wish Two - The Lion, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow**_

* * *

 _A five year old was cradling a torn book as he sat inside the cupboard underneath the stairs. Tears filled his eyes as he did his best not to cry out from ache knowing full well the consequences of having to suffer another round of beating the moment his pained voice reaches his uncle's ears._

 _Little Harry Potter couldn't help but keep on dreaming of possibly escaping his relatives into the unknown world. Unfortunately, his attempt to do so last summer led him to realize how harsh reality can be when he was forcefully returned to his abusive relatives despite his great show of fear and visible marks. People didn't want to be bothered. They did not care unless it benefits them. Their belief that the children are better off with their family no matter what the case cannot be said the same in these circumstances._

 _But the young child did not give up hope to humanity for all he wanted was to be like Dorothy to see the good in everybody._

 _Dorothy loved. Dorothy was brave. Dorothy had the brains._

 _Reading the infamous book the Wizard of Oz for like a fiftieth time, Harry's lovely emerald eyes twinkled with mirth. Despite the neighbors' belief that he might as well be a waste of space, Harry was incredibly smart regardless of being young. Besides the child was forced to grow up and adjust quickly to survive. He studied the books his cousin Dudley chose to throw away and in turn he was much more aware of what should be and could have been._

 _And yet Harry was still a child full of wonder for his imagination did not fall short in comparison to other children his age. He kept on wishing that one day he would be transported into the Land of Oz and to have magic at his disposal. He thought of the lion that lacked courage, the scarecrow that had no brains, and the tin man that is bereft of a heart. They, who in the end, earned what they desired and more._

 _The book gave him hope, a reason to live and taught him that not everything is at it seems. In the end of the day, it lessened his burden._

* * *

"Harry?"

"Seb? Lucky you! You came just on time!"

Sebastian instantly looked back in suspicion. The last time the older man said those exact same words was when they both ended up in some sort of trouble with the lunch ladies. Fortunately, the women adored Harry enough to let it slide.

"Come with me to the rooftop before she comes back!" Harry said while shoving a book, a sketchbook, and other objects that he couldn't quite identify from his position inside the Iron Man themed duffel bag.

"She?"

"My friend, 'Mione! She can be quite stubborn at times but… I'll explain later. We really have to go! Dobby can only distract her for a short while before she gets suspicious." Grabbing Sebastian's hand, they left the room in a rush.

"Harry! Wait a minute! Your health! You shouldn't be running around like this. Black will seriously kill me if you-" Sebastian was breathing heavily at the pace Harry was going.

"Hush, my friend! I won't allow it," Harry said with a rather dashing smile, "So quickly! We are off to a journey!"

Jogging upstairs, the boys did not see a curly haired woman standing in front of the empty room looking like a devil to anyone who walked by, "Harry James Potter!" she said seething in anger.

As the two reached their destination, Harry at once plopped down onto the floor with his bag and laughed freely. Sebastian on the other hand gasped harshly for a lungful of air while glaring at the other man, "Contrary to popular belief, Harry, I detest anything related to physical workouts."

Looking back at his newly found friend, Harry merely smiled in his predicament. Even after having done his one week detention with Sirius, Sebastian continued to visit him when he could which was most of the time. "Geez Sebby," Sebastian twitched at the nickname, "You should seriously find the time to exercise. Just what do you on your free time?"

"Hn. Stuff."

"What? Chasing women?"

"…"

"Plotting world domination?"

"Not necessarily… Father is already doing that. I'm aiming small! Just the school!"

Silence reined.

Few seconds later, Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I was just kidding! You are way too honest, Seb! Are you sure you're a Slytherin? "

Sebastian refused to respond and swore to himself, 'Only to this man-child I cannot lie… But I will never EVER tell him that.'

"Well then, come and sit down, papa's boy!" the man-child teased.

Growling, he retorted, "I am not!"

"Sure sure," Harry said trying to placate the young man.

Choosing to evade the topic instead, Sebastian said, "Who was she then? The woman you were trying to escape."

"Hermoine Weasley. She was my best friend alongside with her husband Ron. She was like the smart cookie in our group of misfits," Harry said fondly.

"Why were we running away from her then?"

"Well… She can be quite nagging sometimes especially now that she is a mother. She seems to have made it her sole mission to find me a lover so that I won't get lonely being in the hospital. And because of that I fear for the possible disruption of my bachelor life every time she comes and visits."

Sebastian snorted, "That's adorable. The term bachelor doesn't seem to fit you."

This time, Harry twitched, "Even I can have a love life! It's not as though I'm a monk. I just believe in true love."

"As I said before and will continue to do so, that is seriously adorable," Sebastian said pinching his friend's cheeks.

Pouting, he shoved his hand into the red and golden duffel bag and procured a book to lend the younger man, "Knowing 'Mione, we are staying here quite some time."

"Hmm… Wizard of Oz? That's quite some book you've got."

"I'm usually not much of a reader but I'm very fond of the series. I even got the whole collection!"

"Yeah? I am more of movie type of person but I'll give this a shot."

Lying down on the floor, Sebastian began to read. Harry then took out his sketchbook and drew whatever came to mind. Comfortable silence ensued between the two. From the rooftop, the faint sound of children laughing, birds chirping and trees rustling were heard.

Sebastian took a quick peek at his companion as he recalled the days he had spent with the gorgeous man. He didn't have to look at the older man in a romantic sense to appreciate (mainly due to his huge crush with the innocent Luna) but he is most certainly not blind not to notice his stunning features.

Harry was truly special. Mysterious in a sense but was incredibly kind. The people love him and he never fails to reciprocate and yet he looks so terribly broken.

"Hmm? You seem to be staring at me quite intensely, Sebastian. Should I be worried for my chastity?" Harry teased.

"What?! No! Of course not… I was just curious. I mean I just realized I don't actually know much about you…" Sebastian couldn't help but blush. He felt so of out of character right now. Where was his suave when he needed it?

Harry then giggled… And it was bloody endearing! And mind you he was straight as a ruler.

"Well… I wanted to be a detective actually. But with my health… Well it's obvious that my body cannot handle too much strenuous exercise."

"Huh... I thought you would have wanted to be a policeman with your unconceivable sense of justice but my guess was close enough."

"Well if we are gauging this in terms of personality then you are simply perfect as a lawyer! With your crude mind and smooth talking skills you just might be able to trick your opponents to spill the truth," Harry grinned almost like that Cheshire cat from Wonderland.

"I have no idea how you made me feel insulted yet complimented at the same time."

"It's a talent, my friend."

"Lawyer huh…"

People more often than not ask him what he wants to do with his life after he'll graduate. Does he want to go to college? Take over his father's business? Make a new one? Become an actor? Sebastian never did respond. At this point the only thing that he ever desired was the approval of his father and to see him proud of having him as a son.

He was well aware that Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. wasn't an easy person to please. He wouldn't hesitate to rid those he deemed as liabilities or threats to achieve his goals. Even though no one really knows what he is truly trying to accomplish. For Sebastian, it looks as though he is trying to dominate the world. Knowing his father's ego was so much greater than his, he would literally bow down to the person who can put down his father down a peg or two. No real offense but the man seriously needs something to spark his life.

Sebastian would sometimes see his father's reddish brown eyes look dull and bored. His first thought was letting him meet Harry but he wasn't that sadistic to place his friend in such an uncompromising situation. Knowing the most devious underground boss all too well, he would eat him alive.

The young boy wondered how he would have turned out if Harry was his father. Knowing the man he might have been a prank master in the making but in the end Sebastian wouldn't feel as though he was starved of affection by his supposed father.

Harry chuckled, "You're frowning again, Seb. Look you ruined my drawing of you," he said showing his masterpiece of Sebastian looking broodingly as he stared at the book.

"… Wow. You're actually good at this. To be able to successfully capture my sexiness in one frame is a gift, Harry," Sebastian responded with a smug look on his face as he took the sketchbook for a closer inspection.

"I used to suck at this actually. But with nothing better to do and constant practice you're bound to get better at it."

After a few minutes of appreciating the sketch, Sebastian said, "Can you draw someone for me?"

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

Severus Snape was a man of few words. Despite all of his flaws, he only ever loved one woman who never did reciprocate his feelings. His choices in life was based on what he deemed would benefit greatly into his future. And yet most of his success resulted in a greater loss in his part. Some of his choices weren't the best for it often times than not went against his morals but it was the lesser of the two devils. Yet he still carries this heavy burden full of regrets. Losing his childhood friend as well as unrequited love because of his own selfishness to achieve greatness made him cynical and spiteful in life… He couldn't afford the same mistake twice.

Although, joining the ever growing underground organization, Death Eaters, is not much of a mistake but more of a necessity. But having the greatest student that had ever walked upon the halls of Hogwarts as a boss is something his pride wouldn't even dare to admit. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. may have been young when he started the organization with the claims of overthrowing the government and yet, no one really knew or even dared to ask the true reason why he himself began plotting against the regime. But not once did he lack the charisma and talent to lead his people to some sort of improvement and success.

The only thing Snape hated was that Lord Voldemort, as the boss liked to call himself behind the scenes, ruled by fear and fear alone.

"Severus."

Snape nearly flinched at the tone but his face remained impassive. Reminiscing is becoming a bad habit of his in the past few days. He nearly forgot that he was presently in a meeting with almost all the Inner Circle in the Riddle manor near the village of Little Hangleton. The only one missing was Bellatrix Lestrange who was temporarily out of commission from her last mission. They were rumored to be the trusted advisers of the man behind the chaos wrought about in the country. Although, having the word trust in the same sentence as Voldemort? It is practically an overstatement.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort," he responded.

"Do you have any news from the Order of Phoenix? Have they actually caught on to our grand schemes?"

"Not that I'm aware of. They merely argued on whether or not they should raid your warehouse in Godric's Hollow to possibly find evidence against you."

"Hmm… How unusual. Isn't that so? But useless nonetheless," Voldemort's tone twisted to one full of mockery. Chuckling, he added, "Dumbledore is getting rusty these past few months. Either he is trying to put our guards down or he is just that desperate…"

His chuckles only served to make the blood of all the people in the room run cold.

"My lord, if I may voice out my thoughts."

"Speak Lucius and it better not waste my time."

Despite being almost the same age, Lucius Malfoy cannot help but suffer unbearable fear every time he spoke to his old friend. They've been together since high school. But now that he thought about it, had Voldemort ever consider him as a friend? Day by day, Lucius can't help but feel as though his blonde hair would eventually turn pure white from the stress. However, for his only son he swallowed his fear and said, "There seems to a traitor in our circle…"

The weight of the silence was almost choking them.

"Explain," Voldemort said while his voice devoid of any feeling.

"My suspicions are not entirely unfounded, my lord. There seems to be transactions connecting with the Order of Phoenix these past few months on the times when we have assumed that they finally lost trail."

Handing over a thick folder to Voldemort, he continued, "At first I thought of it as mere coincidence but someone's been feeding them information. Right now the information may not be useful or harmful to us but the locations that the Order has been sending their goons has something in common. Despite the places being insignificant in our current schemes, this type of information shouldn't have been known by the public nor does the government even know the specific areas and details of the storehouses."

"Basically this traitor wasn't really that good at digging the right information but knows well enough where to look at."

"Yes, I believe so. Fortunately, the traitor must have had a hard time narrowing it down due to the number of places that we all own especially when combined."

"Do you have anyone in mind, Lucius? For some odd reason, I already know who could be behind this pathetic act of betrayal against me," he was about to continue when he suddenly felt his ears ringing and his head began to pound.

" _They say when a person is in absolute fear and backed into a corner then he either succumbs to the inevitable or becomes the most unpredictable."_

'What?' Voldemort frowned at the sudden memory, 'Whose voice was it again?' Even he found it odd to not be able to recall such velvety voice.

While the underground boss was distracted, the traitor stood and screamed, "I can't take this anymore! You ruined my life Voldemort!"

A loud explosion was heard from the outside. Peter Pettigrew took it as a sign and fired.

The gunshot was practically resounding in everyone's ears as it was going forth its intended target yet only one person was able to move in time.

A loud thud was then heard as someone fell to the ground.

* * *

"Harry!"

Lying on the said person's lap, Sebastian stared at the petite, curly haired woman in annoyance as he was interrupted from his reading (and his peaceful time not that he'll admit to it). Harry on the other hand was paling quite considerably at the heat of her glare.

"Ack! 'Mione! Hi there! How are the kids? Care for some cup of tea?"

Hermione's scowl turned even more frightening, "Don't act all buddy to me right now! You skipped your scheduled check-up with Dr. Lockhart for like the fifth time!"

"But that man is such a pain… I had to listen to how handsome and amazingly smart he is every bleeding time."

"Narcissistic he may be, however, he is still one of your doctors."

"Even when he does his supposed job he doesn't even look like he knows what he is saying… I prefer Dr. Ollivander any day," mumbling Harry added, "Even if he sometimes acts weird..."

Hermoine sighed in defeat, "Harry… You have to do this. For my sake… For all of our sake…"

Hermoine Jean Weasley née Granger was vain enough to consider herself pretty especially when standing alongside her gorgeous best friend. In all actuality, she used to be an awfully insecure girl mainly due to her buck teeth and outrageously curly hair as a child. Meeting Harry Potter changed her life. From a stuck-up know it all she learned to be more open and flexible to more things. Her arrogance was leveled to confidence. And instead of isolation, she had friends she could count on.

Somewhere deep in her heart, she used to love Harry romantically. He was always there for both Ron and her even when the two faltered to be his friend somewhere along the way. But not once did he look her way nor at anyone's way. Hermoine could only speculate that he might have already been incredibly in love with someone else. She never knew who it was though or if there was actually a person.

Yet this time she still loved Harry but more of a familial affection. Ron somehow squeezed his way into her heart before she even knew it. For the couple, Harry was literally their beacon of light when they had to go through series of challenges and trials just to get where they were today. Those were even the days she tentatively regarded as the best days of her life in spite of the headaches she suffered afterwards.

And all she wants right now is to see Harry happy and most of all, alive.

Using her last trump card, she cried in tears, "Please Harry… I don't want to lose you."

"But- 'Mione… I-" she cried harder, "Eep… Ron is going to kill me… I just-"

"I never knew devils can cry."

The moment was shattered.

"What did you say you brat!?" she screeched.

"Ack…" Sebastian turned on his charm, "I said how you're extremely fetching in that purple dress."

"You better have… Wait who are you? And why are you in Harry's lap?" she questioned. This time her glare was aimed at the younger man.

"Sebastian Riddle-Gaunt. It is a pleasure to have a pretty woman such as yourself as an acquaintance," Sebastian said still not moving away from Harry's lap.

Hermoine didn't even blink at his words and responded, "Hermoine Weasley. I can't say the same in my case. Now get off."

"No," he finally glared at the woman.

"'Mione. He's Padfoot's student actually so he's all good."

"I see… Hold on... Riddle? That name somehow sounds familiar… Well whatever. Just come with me already Harry. I predicted your attempt in escaping and changed the time for your schedule with Dr. Lockhart."

"Eh?! So cruel," Harry grimaced, "But fine. Geez 'Mione, you are way too meticulous about these things."

"You're going already, Harry? Can I still accompany you to eat dinner later?"

Gently patting his head, Harry replied, "Yes, as long as you did your homework already. I don't want Padfoot accusing me of being a bad influence. Besides, it shouldn't take too long unless he starts bragging about himself again…"

"No worries. I did it already when I was in school," Sebastian said as he slowly stood and gave the book back to Harry.

Sebastian was about to leave first but was pulled down by the older man who whispered into his ear, "Buy us some dinner outside the cafeteria. I have something I want to celebrate."

"Harry let's go."

Carrying his duffel bag, Harry left and threw a conspicuous wink at the amused Sebastian and followed the woman to the stairs, "Got it, 'Mione."

Smirking, Sebastian muttered to himself, "It's a date then."

* * *

Sebastian was quick to return to the hospital after buying their meal in the Leaky Cauldron with the thought of Harry appreciating something familiar in his taste buds. But his footsteps halted when he saw his father talking on the phone as he was walking impassively behind a familiar group of people.

As he looked more closely, the inner circle was uncharacteristically rushing to the hospital. The most noticeable was Lucius looking haggard.

"Father?"

The incredibly handsome man looked back with a single arched brow in query, "Vladimir." His reddish brown eyes shown an emotion Sebastian couldn't quite place whether it was disdain or worry he wasn't able to confirm for his father's eyes quickly turned detached.

Instantaneously, he responded to the unspoken question, "I'm here visiting my friend. Father, is someone sick?"

"Severus was shot. And I expected you to be at home by this time, Vladimir."

"Wha-"

Tom continued speaking as he discretely gestured one of the inner circles to come, "I want you to go home this instant. You'll only be a liability if my enemies see you here." Sparing a glance at Rabastan, he said, "Take him to the Slytherin mansion near his school and don't let him out of sight. Take more guards if necessary."

"Father I have plans with-"

Waving his hand to disrupt whatever reasons his son might give, Tom added, "No excuses. You're going back. Rabastan now."

"God damnit! Father!" Sebastian screamed as he was once again dismissed by his own father for like the hundredth time.

"Young master, I have to bring you back home or else…"

Pushing Rabastan aside, he rushed to his father, "I'm staying here whether you like it or not! I already promised that I'll meet my friend. Furthermore, I'm sick and tired of you dictating my life every f*cking time!"

"Vladimir this is not the right time for you to argue with me. I'm busy and there is still much to handle."

"You're always busy with this or that! You never f*cking find the time for me. And I'm your son!"

"Rabastan."

"Yes sir."

Fury flashed in Sebastian's eyes and he punched Rabastan's aristocratic face. Trying to calm himself, "Father please at least take your the time to listen. I'll even try to help."

"… I don't have time for this…" Tom looked at his son in disappointment, "You should know your priorities, Vladimir. Do I need to remind you that as well?"

Clenching his fists, the young man felt unbearable pain in his heart of having been rejected once again by his father. The overwhelming feelings of frustration, loneliness, desperation, and anger were never a good combination.

'I can't take this anymore. It hurts…' With that thought in mind, he ran into the hospital looking for a secluded place to think before he humiliates himself further. He needed someone to ease this pain. He thought of women; of Luna as well but one person persists in his mind, 'Harry.'

The one called father stared at his agitated son running inside the building and sighed quietly. When Vladimir was left in his doorstep fourteen years ago, Tom was adamant to place him in an orphanage or even let the Lestranges adopt the baby. He was just beginning his career and didn't have the time, dedication or affection to take care of a child and a new born baby at that. But something in him refused to perform such acts. Was he actually overridden by guilt?

Tom himself knows as to how cruel he can be. He should be incapable of feeling guilt. He was more or less known by his peers of having no heart. Men cannot help resenting yet at the same time respect him. Women desire him and envision themselves of possibly changing his harsh nature. Essentially, he is someone to be feared and he relishes at that very fact.

That was why his inner circle was dubious at his sudden change of heart. They worried for the baby yet they could not go against their leader. Fortunately for them, he was able to handle taking care of Vladimir. But even with his money, he couldn't give much affection to his son. Despite lacking in terms of parental guidance, he still prides himself of having Vladimir. 'But it's useless to feel anything at this point of time. I've come this far and I won't let a single rat ruin my plans.'

Tom glared and said, "Rabastan, I'll only tolerate your incompetence just this once because Vladimir seems to be in his rebellious phase and at such a bad time. But once he cools his head take him back home as instructed and don't let him out of sight."

Rabastan could only nod in response.

* * *

 _ **Progress is impossible without change, and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything.**_

 _—_ _George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Finally was able to introduce Voldemort. If all goes well then the two should finally meet in the next stage.


	4. Wish Three

_**Wish Three - The Devil Meets its Match**_

* * *

 _Having to wake up so early in the morning may as well be considered as the bane of almost every student's life._

 _So seeing the notorious Harry scribbling quite furiously into his notebook at this time of the day was rather peculiar. But being alone in the usually monotonous classroom must have its perks when the boy just kept concentrating jotting down notes._

 _Suddenly, he was slapped hard on his back and Harry nearly winced at the impact._

" _Harry!"_

" _Ron, 'Mione, Good morning!" Harry smiled as he realized it was only his best friends trying to catch his attention. "Although it is truly a miracle seeing you wake up this early, Ron," he then teased._

" _Ron needed help for our exam in Physics later so I forced him to come early if he wanted to pass," Hermoine said exasperatingly._

" _We had? Hmm… I'll find time later to cram the information. Professor McGonagall won't mind."_

" _Harry! Is that our assignment in Chemistry?! You're doing it last minute! Again! You know how much Professor Snape seems to detest you."_

 _Harry shrugged, "It doesn't matter besides our assignment this time is just about the reactions of alcohols."_

" _Still…" Hermoine looked worriedly._

 _The redhead of the three chose then to interrupt the growing tense conversation, "Oh yeah! Before I forget, mate! My family is inviting you over for dinner during Christmas Eve once again."_

" _The usual?" Harry's eyes shone with excitement._

" _Yup."_

 _Hermoine looked back and forth at the two boys and pouted, "Why do you get Harry on Christmas and I don't. That's not fair."_

" _Can't be helped, 'Mione. Harry loves me best."_

 _The two began to bicker back and forth like an old couple._

 _Having heard enough of their flirting, Harry broke up their fight, "You know you can come with us as well for Christmas, 'Mione."_

" _I know! And I really wish I can come with you guys! But my family is already skeptic that I chose to live in dorms and well…"_

 _Ron nodded his head in understanding, "Well Hogwarts is one of the most well-known institutions to actually produce brilliant students. You must not have wanted to miss an opportunity."_

 _As the two couple began to bicker once more but this time about the school's reputation, Harry took it as an opportunity to excuse himself, "I'll be going to the lockers for a while."_

 _The two kept on arguing even when he left the classroom._

 _Wandering his way to the lockers, Harry breathed a sigh of relief._

" _It's quite rare to see you stressed, Harry," a familiar voice said._

 _When said boy turned his head around, he saw his childhood friend looking back at him smugly._

" _Well… Just burdened with school requirements as usual," Harry responded._

 _His companion's handsome face remained all-knowing, "With Yule break coming soon, of course the professors will give away that much requirements."_

" _I don't want to be told by you. You're practically juggling everything in the palm of your hands. Quite effortlessly I might add. How you're not even looking even slightly ruffled I have no idea."_

" _It's a secret. Do you want something for Yule, my dear Harry?"_

 _Flushing at the endearment, Harry stuttered, "I- It doesn't matter what you give… I'll appreciate it still the same."_

" _Is that so? Oh and meet me at our usual spot today, Harry."_

 _Harry nodded, "I'm going then. You can go back to doing whatever rituals you prefects do before you start scaring the lower years."_

 _As he walked away, Harry's ears tingled at the sound of his friend's laughter._

* * *

Harry Potter was only four when he lost both of his parents.

Five when he was placed in the so called _care_ of his cruel relatives.

He was seven when he realized how cruel life could be.

Ten when he finally made his first friend.

He was eleven when he met death face to face.

Thirteen when he fell in love.

He was fifteen when his feelings were reciprocated.

Sixteen when everything fell apart.

Now at the age of thirty, Harry couldn't help but smile gently as the manifestation of death itself was struggling to open a bag of nuts. As time flew by, he had lost so many things that broke his heart. But at the same time he realized he had gained more people whom he had grown to love along the way.

"Hades?" Harry said taking the bag of nuts from his friend.

Even when his focus was at the bag at hand, he responded, "What is it, Harry?"

Opening the snack easily, he gave it back and said, "I believe I have never said it enough but thank you… For everything."

Having now caught his full attention, Hades looked almost confounded but decided to pat Harry's head the moment he placed the tasty snack aside, "I would do anything for you, my friend. But I know you well enough that you wouldn't like me interfering in this realm. Besides that's like the hundredth time you expressed your gratitude."

Harry hummed in response.

"You know Harry before we first met I used to think that humans are foolish, merciless, and better off dead. And yet you showed me that there is goodness in them as well. I have seen many things, did so much cruel deeds, and practically existed since the beginning of everything."

"Hades… You don't have to-"

"But I do. I want you to understand, Harry, that you are special to me. Whether you are aware of it or not but you have changed the lives of many with just your kindness. You were always courageous to a fault. People would often tease you for having hero complex but really, I see it as your strength."

Hades golden eyes practically glowed, "That is why it angers me to see people use you for their selfish deeds... I may not be omniscient like _Life_ is since my purpose is only to take the souls of the dead. But I only wish for your happiness, Harry."

"I am happy, Hades. Why would you think otherwise? I've finally got my family, friends, nieces, nephews-"

"But not HIM… He is still the one you want to be with the most."

Harry winced, "I thought we were over this already. He's gone in my life. We no longer have any connections."

"Do you really think that? _Fate_ loves to mess to mess things up. While I may have superiority over her, she still has the power to manipulate destinies."

"You seem really fond of her."

"I'm not. She's ridiculously annoying and sometimes wrecks my job just to spite me."

Harry laughed brokenly, "I chose to cut my ties with him, Hades. I no longer have the right to be part of his world."

"Even if _Fate_ had set her goal in pulling you two apart, I wonder how long she can last until she tires. I may hate that man for all he has done to you but your love for him is beautiful and pure," Hades said as he clenched his fists in frustration.

Harry's green eyes shone with unshed tears, "Is that so? I only wish that was enough…"

"Remember my friend… You had started with nothing but now you have a family, a house you can call your own and people who absolutely love and adore you."

"And soon a stable job."

"Harry you can't possibly go through with this. You're too-"

"Too what, Hades?! Fragile?! Weak?! Helpless?!" Harry said exasperatingly.

"No Harry… It's just your health might deteriorate even further."

"That's the point! Either way it might get worse or it might not. But at least I'll be doing something I love."

The man in black suit groaned, "You're making this hard for me to stop you."

Harry knew that at his age it's now or never. Whether his time is coming to an end or not, he absolutely did not want anything even his sickness to deter him from doing something meaningful in his life.

Well… Harry James Potter did live quite an exciting life especially when he was younger. He was admittedly a hellion and often played pranks on almost anyone. Even Professor Snape loathed having to handle him during detentions.

Because according to Snape, _"Spending time with you brat is like asking the gods to worsen my already budding gastric ulcer."_

'Snape was truly a piece of work,' Harry recalled fondly.

Knowing that this conversation was going nowhere, Hades said, "As long as you don't force yourself too much then I'll help you in this endeavor no matter how reluctant I feel."

Seeing Harry's heartfelt smile somehow made it worth it.

"I spoil you too much," he lamented. Standing up, Hades walked by the window, "I believe it's time for me to go, my friend. Work is calling."

"Take care, Hades."

Ruffling his friend's bird's nest of a hair, Hades left vanishing in thin air just as Sebastian entered the room all ruffled and flustered.

"Seb? Are you alright?"

Sebastian could only shook his head as he responded with a weak smile. He could no longer even recall where the food he just bought had gone. His mind was in a mess.

Somehow understanding his younger friend's need for comfort, Harry opened his arms wide as an invitation. Without wasting any second Sebastian embraced the older man tightly.

Sebastian wanted to cry as he began to feel the burden of having to continuously bottle up his emotions, his feelings, and his wants in order to please his father... In order not to bother _HIM_.

Feeling torn from having to keep his mouth shout out of necessity, the young teen just wanted to succumb to screaming his frustrations and feelings away. And he was very well aware that he cannot just shut it all off and reset his mind like some bloody robot.

No... He has reached his limit.

"I- Harry I…" Sebastian's brown eyes showed so much emotion which was completely unlike his usually detached one.

Time seems to have flown by in silence as Harry kept stroking his hair in patience.

Finally, he broke down, "Why couldn't you have been my father instead? Why did my mother leave me with him of all people?!" As tears began to fill his eyes, Sebastian wiped them in frustration, "I swear he is practically incapable of love, of remorse, of any bloody feeling."

Sebastian stood abruptly and paced, "I never understood why. Even when I was a child he'd look at me with blank eyes as though I am nothing but another work he needs to finish. I'm sick of it!"

"Sebastian…"

"I did my best to be like him. To emulate him! To make him proud! But not once did HE look at me! He only bothers to talk to me when it's about his work or when I disappoint him… Am I nothing to him, Harry?"

Harry gently tapped the side of his bed, "Come sit by me, Seb."

As he did so, Harry gently kissed his forehead, "You and I both know that you are not just nothing, Sebastian."

Staring back at the older man's vivid green eyes full of love and compassion, Sebastian confessed, "I… I… And yet I still love my father." Helplessly, he covered his already weeping face, "Because I knew he could have left me to another family or even to an orphanage. Aunt 'Cissa even said that he would have normally done so... And yet he did not."

Sebastian then gazed back at Harry as he shook his head in confusion, "Even when I was born a mistake… My father likes to strategize things, Harry… And I am most definitely a blunder in his plans.  
Besides I hate myself for wanting him to look back at me proud."

Harry who said little throughout his rant understood what it means to desire for someone's approval. He was the same when he was under the abusive care of his relatives. The only difference was not once did he harbor any form of attachment for the Dursleys' but instead craved to discover how it feels to love and to be loved in return.

"Seb? Look at me..." Sebastian reluctantly looked back at Harry in embarrassment knowing his face was now all puffy and red. Harry then said, "It is not a crime to desire the love of your own father. But remember he is still human…"

"More of a devil if you ask me," the young teen mumbled under his breath.

"Tut-tut. No more of that. The way I see it you had already realized that he does care about you. And if he is as workaholic as you make him sound to be then your father could have easily chosen the easy route but he did no such thing."

Tenderly, Harry held Sebastian's face with both his hands and continued, "Because maybe just maybe he shows his love in a more different way than what you would normally come to expect… Since no matter how cold-hearted he may be, Sebastian, he willingly chose to be a father."

"A foolish decision if you ask me."

"You're quite the loveable child, Sebby. I'm pretty sure you had already wormed your way into his heart. Both of you are just too stubborn to see it," Harry added with a small smile.

"… Maybe."

"I do not want to put your hopes up but really the way I see it, you are what kept him sane and grounded."

Sebastian knew what Harry was trying to explain but he had chosen to forget all of those possibilities in favor of enveloping himself in the pain and frustrations of having to compete for his father's attention with something he never truly understood. Times likes this he can't help but reminiscence the first time his father made an effort to show that he did care.

" _Vladimir… Just what did you intend to achieve climbing up that tree?"_

"… _I wanted the fruit…"_

 _Tom exhaled heavily, "You could have asked the butler or even Lucius if you had to. I asked him to bring his son to entertain you enough that you would not do something as foolish as this."_

" _But the mini Malfoy is so-"_

" _I don't want to hear your complaints so for merlin's sake get down from the tree."_

" _But I can't… I… I'm scared."_

 _Simultaneously, a familiar ringing was heard from his father's pockets. The very same ringtone that Vladimir ALWAYS hears when he usually sees his father walk away to do more work._

 _But his expectations where shattered when Tom answered the call and yet remained still as he stared intently at Vladimir who was stuck on the tree. "What?! This better be important… I don't care. Do what you have to do and make it quick." Throwing his phone on the ground, he swiftly removed his suit jacket leaving only his collared shirt and green tie._

 _Tom, his very own father who'd rather deal with work than spend time with him and whose ego might as well reach the heavens (according to Uncle Sev) began to climb the tree._

 _Vladimir nearly stuttered, "Father?! What are you doing?!"_

" _I'm pretty sure your eyes aren't just for decorations, Vladimir," Tom responded. As he sat on the same branch as his son, he added, "Now move closer to me. I'll be sure not to let you fall no matter how foolish your actions can be."_

 _Flustered, Vladimir Sebastian held his father's hand as he was instructed to climb onto his back and hold on tightly. "Don't let go, Vladimir," his father said._

 _Effortlessly and quite gracefully, Tom got down safely from the tree with his son clutching him tightly from his back._

 _Crouching down, Tom said calmly as he could to his son how it was now safe to let go but Vladimir only grabbed his neck tighter._

" _Vladimir."_

" _No! You'll leave me alone again... I don't want that!" With Vladimir bawling his eyes out, Tom can feel his son's tears and snot as he buried his face into his back._

" _My Lord! Wellington Company just called wanting to discuss with you the dealings-"_

" _Shut up, Bartemius. I'm in the middle of something right now. So deal with them yourself and inform me your success later."_

" _Success? But it's the Wellington's, my Lord! I can't-"_

" _I do not care. I hired you myself knowing you are not incompetent as the others seem to be, so prove it."_

" _Y-yes my Lord!"_

" _I expect only the best news, Bartemius."_

 _Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort walked away the gardens still carrying his son piggybacked leaving a pale Crouch Jr. behind._

Sebastian smiled. If he recalled correctly, his father had took the time to spend with him and even brought him to a carnival.

Noticing his younger friend's calming mood, Harry said, "You know someday you just might understand the reasons behind the actions of the people you care about. But even if you do not, it does not mean your love will ever be any less."

"Apparently so. I often forget the times I spent with my father… Few it may be but perhaps this time I should take the initiative, right Harry?"

Harry laughed, "Sounds as though you're courting someone but yes. Might as well be the one to make your father remember what it means to have fun."

"I am truly glad to have met you, Harry…"

The two shared a quiet moment until Sebastian had noticed the time, "My father might punish Rabastan even worse if I get home any later than this..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Seb."

Wiping his face clean of any evidence of ever crying, Sebastian beamed at Harry like a child, "Harry… You may never be my father no matter how much I want you so… But I never did have a mother. Many attempted to do so to win his favor but then again they did not really matter. You on the other hand would have done a perfect role as my mother figure."

Harry was torn between forlorn or amusement but chose to grin in response, "Why thank you, Sebastian."

* * *

"Professor Snape?"

"Potter brat?"

"Yikes." "Ugh." The two said instantaneously upon confirmation.

Snape may have loved Lily Evans but he absolutely hated James Potter. While it was unreasonable to treat their son terribly when they had first met but in his defense he looked very much like his childhood tormentor. In which it did not help subdue his hatred except for the fact that the brat was more skin and bones. Not only that, Harry Potter inherited his father's penchant for trouble. That was why Snape made it a mission to avoid Harry at all costs unless he wanted to worsen his day with their unbelievable and ridiculous adventures.

But Snape will never admit that the Potter spawn grew up to be like his beloved Lily. Not that he was never girly looking to begin with, but Harry Potter looked… Ugh… He refused to say it out loud but he was undeniably stunning even with his now short black hair.

If Severus were to remember correctly while the Potter brat may have been a pain to look after, he was actually a great student. Good grades, great leader, and a freaking social butterfly. He was somehow like Riddle. Both have an aura that was capable of attracting the masses.

"It is unusual to see you here professor."

"I got shot a few days ago," Snape bluntly responded.

Harry didn't even blink, "Are you sure it's alright for you to be walking around then?"

"… It did not hit any of my vital organs if that's what you're asking, Potter."

"Uh-huh."

"Brat, the bullet hit my upper arm so I am not fainting in your presence or ever in this lifetime."

"Still you should rest. Experiencing blood loss is not something to be underestimated, Professor Snape. No matter how invincible you think…" Harry said in such a grave tone.

"I most definitely don't want to be told by you, Potter."

Harry grinned not losing his composure, "It was merely broken bones, I knew my chances were high when I kept playing ball."

Snape responded in the same tone as Harry did few moments ago, "Uh-huh."

"Why don't we continue this conversation in your room then, Professor Snape?"

"No."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a rectangular board game appeared in Harry's hands, "I just purchased this board game called Scrabble. I'm pretty sure it's something that would go well with your tastes."

"No! By god I shouldn't have left my room for a walk. I wouldn't have had to deal with you."

Not at all deterred by the insult, Harry persisted, "But I've been bored all day since my usual visitors are quite busy until later. So please! Let's play at least one game. Okay professor?

"Not my problem, Potter. I absolutely refuse to spend time with you!"

They did play. Scoreboard being ten to twelve wins, with Snape in the lead.

That was how Sebastian found them with Harry looking at the board with so much intensity and his teacher in Chemistry looking smug. Or at least it looks like a smug. You can never tell it with Professor Snape.

"I did not expect the two of you to be close."

"Sebby!" "We're not." The two once again said instantaneously.

"Care to join in?" Harry asked.

"I think Professor Snape should be in bed already. Uncle Lucius would throw a fit if he finds out you haven't been resting as he requested."

Snape's eyebrow twitched, "I have been. But I'd rather spend my day playing with the Potter brat than do nothing."

Sebastian responded with a frown, "Professor Snape, you have just recovered so it is not ideal to strain yourself."

"I am not and I can promise you that Mr. Riddle."

"But…"

Harry interrupted their growing argument by placing a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Calm down, my friend. Professor Snape is yet to be on his deathbed."

With a despondent sigh, "I know. Forgive me... But it is just rare for Uncle Lucius to request me to do something for him so I only wanted to do my best. Plus you are still our Head of the House, professor. The Slytherins have been worried."

Snape guiltily nodded, "Fine I'll rest… After I take my tea that is. It's hard to find any decent drinks in this hospital which is only full of disgustingly flavored vending machines."

"Well I know someone who makes great tea in this hospital."

"Really Potter..? It better not be Ollivander." Recalling his afternoon tea with the old man last time, it was traumatizing to say the least. It was like having to deal with Dumbledore and his weird affection for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Snape never knew there were so many wood flavored teas. And it was not the good kind.

Nodding sympathetically, Harry said, "I was talking about Dobby actually. I'll go ask him for the tea."

"Do you need the great me to accompany you?" Sebastian immediately asked.

"No need Seb. I know where to find him. You can keep him the professor company for now."

"Oh and Potter? Call me Severus. I am no longer your professor."

"Please call me Harry then, Severus."

Harry left the room with no haste knowing full well where to find the adorable little helper Dobby at this particular time. But as he turned into a corner, Harry bumped into someone. And parallel to those romance novels he had been reading lately, he was easily caught by his waist before he could even fall flat on the ground.

Finding his balance, Harry was about to say his thanks when an unbelievably alluring voice said, "Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The full blast of his savior's smile almost made Harry recoil from the sight.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Harry said in embarrassment, "Uh… Tom Riddle. Hey."

"It's Riddle-Gaunt now," he responded still not letting him go from his grasps.

"… So you're really Sebastian's father?"

Arching an eyebrow, Tom said with a curious tone, "Vladimir? You're a friend of my son?"

"He's a student of Sirius actually. Sebastian has been a really lovely companion of mine these past few weeks since we met."

"… So you're the apparent maiden he's been secretly meeting after school? It was rather unusual for him to skip prep school."

"Prep school? Seriously Riddle? You're robbing him of his youth."

"I'd rather not talk about my family business with a stranger."

"I'm not really a stranger now am I?" Harry almost pouted.

Tom smirked, "Well not really. We have never really been in the same social circle but even your misadventures have reached my ears, Potter."

Harry blushed, "I'm not really a bad influence on Seb. He's already ingenious to begin with."

"He is, isn't he?" Tom said as he thought how adorable the man in his arms was.

It was true that he never did get the chance to meet the infamous golden boy in all his years in Hogwarts which was unusual since they were both pretty popular in their own way. But maybe it was due to him being two years older and them being part of different houses.

But ever since the boy, the young man rather, enrolled… Well school was never the same. At least once every semester Tom heard some sort of crazy adventure that the Golden Trio got into. It entertained the student body but while it infuriated the professors, they could not help but be amused themselves. Fortunately for them, Tom did not need to compete for territory or populace since Harry had apparent different goals than himself so the two never did clash.

Tom had only seen glances of Harry Potter. And the last time he did properly saw him was during his stay in the hospital when Vladimir got poisoned by some wench. Even then it was only to incidentally eavesdrop on his enlightening conversation with a teenage boy named Diggory. But with work piling up, Harry had become a fleeting thought on his mind that was until recently…

But even before he had always felt oddly-

"Riddle? Mind letting me go?" Harry grumbled as he attempted to push his body away from Tom using all his strength.

Tom did not even realize that they have been gaining attention because of their current position with him grasping the younger man so tightly from his waist. But in the end, he reluctantly let go.

"I've never formally introduced myself haven't I, Harry?"

Harry looked confused at the sudden question, "No need. We pretty much already know each other's names and I really got to go."

Not wasting any moment, Tom placed a chaste kiss on the back of Harry's hand and said, "Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt."

"Uh… Yeah. We pretty much established that earlier."

"I know. But I still wanted to properly introduce myself this time. I would also like to make a good impression with someone as incredibly lovely as you."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion even when his cheeks were pink from the compliment, "Thank you?"

"I hope we'll get the chance to meet again, Harry… Next time in a more appropriate circumstances of course."

Getting as much distance as he could from the taller man, he responded with a small smile, "Sure. I'll see you later, Riddle."

"Please call me Tom."

Harry nodded and left hurriedly. His still red cheeks did not go unnoticed by Tom.

When Harry was no longer in his line of sight, Tom smiled. He did not regret showing a part of his real intentions to the beautiful younger man. Even if this was not how he wanted their first meeting to go, after all, he did initially have a plan to meet Harry sooner but it seems things had been set in motion earlier than he intended simply because of his budding friendship with Vladimir.

Nevertheless, Tom was master of his craft. He'll most definitely win the affection of this enigmatic Potter.

* * *

" _ **What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life – to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories?"**_

 _—_ _George Eliot_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Voldemort and Harry have now finally met. Now hopefully the two can find their way through each other's hearts before times up…

* * *

 _ **P.S.**_ I did not say anything before since I was trying to adjust my new term in college but now I can proudly state that I'll be doing my very best to do weekly updates (particularly on Sundays) since I am trying to free myself from the stress of having to live in a wearisome and pressured life. Plus I just successfully bought my own new laptop recently after years of saving and disciplining myself from temptation.

But nonetheless my new year's resolution was to tackle on this particular series so it shall be done.

Besides I have so much other stories I want to write and it keeps piling up. But I absolutely REFUSE having to move on without giving this story a thorough closure.

But do expect an entirely new series with LV/HP still being the main pairing since for merlin's sake, I LOVE THEM, once I do reach the end of Make a Wish, Voldemort.

In any case, I am truly grateful for your patience.


	5. Wish Four

_**Wish Four – The Perks of Being a Wizard**_

* * *

" _A lost child?"_

 _Harry Potter was already ten years old but looked nothing his age. Frail and malnourished, he looked too much like girl. So on the unfortunate day that he did get separated from his relatives during their trip to Diagon Alley, the policeman who saw him alone and lost had straightaway brought him to an orphanage._

" _Sir, you don't really have to. My aunt and uncle might be looking for me right now," he said but deep inside Harry knew the couple might as well be praying for him to stay lost and to never be bothered by his presence._

" _I'm sorry little lady but I can't just let you roam anywhere knowing full well the dangers lurking in the city. So if your relatives do come by to the station then you'll be in a safe place full of children, okay?"_

 _Harry gritted his teeth, "I'm a boy."_

 _Wool's Orphanage was dreary and dull which might as well be anyone's first impression. The building looked absolutely terrible and grey especially from a child's perspective. Harry was questioning as to why the government still lets them keep the children._

 _As he they reached the gates, an old woman who looked strict and thin approached them, "You know I can no longer accept any more children in the orphanage, officer?"_

" _No worries Mrs. Cole, this young boy will stay here only till his relatives come by. He got lost you see."_

 _The old woman's prune face frowned as she stared at Harry, "Are you sure he is not just some child of a street beggar?"_

" _I'm not. My name is Harry Potter, ma'am."_

" _Tsk. At least you have some manners. Fine, come on then, Mr. Potter. I'll bring you to the children."_

 _Harry hated this helpless feeling. How had he gotten astray so quickly? He only glanced at the books in Flourish and Blotts for a few seconds and they were already gone. Now he has to stay in the orphanage for an indefinite amount of time. He is pretty sure his relatives won't even bother looking until the police will come knocking through their door._

" _As you heard, my name is Mrs. Cole. And I expect best behavior from you, Mr. Potter. And you better pray to God that your relatives will come and get you," she then muttered to herself, "I haven't got enough money to feed another mouth in this orphanage."_

 _Knowing full well not to further aggravate the ire of the old woman, he responded, "Yes ma'am."_

 _He was then left behind in what can be called a playground with all the children frolicking and running around. Awkwardly, he stood still even when a pretty girl introduced herself as Amy Benson said, "You're new here, aren't you? You can be my friend then." Harry was almost confused at the unexpected kindness until she added scathingly, "It's hard to find girls to be my friends. The others aren't worthy enough to be part of my group. They're not pretty!"_

 _Harry was irritated to no end as the girl continued to rant about everything yet absolutely nothing. So as calmly as he could he smiled and stated, "I am undoubtedly a boy, Benson." But he was not able to fully rein his pent-up anger and continued, "Unless you need to get your eyes checked and wear the same glasses as the girl you seem to loathe or maybe you prefer something similar to mine."_

 _Amy Benson flushed red in anger and embarrassment as she screeched so loud that even the children from the other side of the playground heard, "Wha- You?! You're a queer! DISGUSTING! I can't be believed a talked to you. What if I'll have cooties because of you!?"_

 _Harry did not even bother to retort at her foolish accusations because seriously, she seems to have already stemmed the idea on her little head. And Harry refused to waste his breath explaining to the other girl how ridiculously irrational she was being just because she misunderstood from the get go._

 _So he went to a corner of the playground and sat near the tree. The other children began to whisper on how much of an abomination he must be but it did not really matter because being isolated was nothing really new to him. Harry was already used to his relatives' complaints and insults that petty slurs from children against him was something he can easily just roll off his back._

" _Pathetic."_

 _Harry almost jumped at the sudden presence behind him. He looked back only to discover that there was actually a boy hidden behind the tree. He seemed to be a tad bit older as he began inspecting Harry with a blank face._

" _Uhhh…" Harry responded awkwardly._

" _You're no better," the other boy added._

 _Blinking rapidly as the insult was finally processed in his mind, he stood up and glared at the other boy who went back to reading his book laid on his lap, "What?! What did I ever do to you?!"_

" _Oh I don't know. Breathe the same air as I? Sulking and invading into MY territory? Daring to even look down on ME?"_

" _You're incorrigible!"_

" _Am I really? Do you even know what it means, little munchkin?"_

 _Harry was usually a rational child. He had to be if he wanted to appease his Aunt Petunia's bitterness or Uncle Vernon's wrath. That is why he did not understand how he was easily ruffled by this boy of all people. But something just snapped in him. It could be because the boy looked so unperturbed and proper despite living in such a place or how he seemed to emanate superiority over Harry. Or maybe all the stress and anger accumulated in him just wanted to burst out and the other boy's presence did not help. And he well... He retaliated in the most undignified way (dignified if you really think about it) and began brawling._

 _Before the two boys knew it, they were being pulled apart by another older woman. And the taller boy had the gall to actually glower at him for ruining his day when he was the one who started it!_

 _Mrs. Cole did not even waste her breath when she immediately punished the two boys by slapping their wrists hard with a wooden stick._

" _I can't believe YOU of all people got into this mess! You knew the rules. I trusted you knew it more intimately than any of the children," he pointed at the other boy standing rigidly. She then turned her head towards Harry to continue, "And you, Mr. Potter had caused this entire ruckus when you're just nothing in this household!"_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt can be considered a bloody wizard in any field. He was absolutely brilliant in anything he does and he knows it.

Despite having spent most of his childhood in an orphanage, Tom was able to make name for his own the moment he got outside the field. And at the age of 32, he is now infamously known as one of the most feared underground boss. Although he hides his real façade behind the name Lord Voldemort, he is still the CEO of the Slytherin Empire the moment he was finally acknowledge to be part of the family and even made the heir of the Gaunt family when he had turned 16.

But while men and women clamor for any possible affection in his part, Tom got bored of having them as lovers. Life was tedious. Everything was too easy. Even his underground work was getting monotonous with how foolish the government can be, Dumbledore especially.

Nonetheless, he had a plan and he intends to stick with it or else all these years will be for naught. Sometimes he forgets why he even started all of this in the first place. Was it revenge? Fury? Righteous anger? It was all a blur now. But the feeling of wanting to crush those pathetic excuses of living beings only fueled his work.

"Boss, here are the files for today's meeting later at 2pm with the Gryffindor's," a well-kept woman said.

"Hn. Postpone the meeting tomorrow, Greengrass. I have personal plans this afternoon."

"But my Lord," Tom gave her a look, "Sir, the Longbottom's are beginning to-"

"I know. But that is something for me to worry about and not you. You're my secretary and I expect you to act like one and postpone ANY of my plans this afternoon. Are we clear?"

"Yes boss."

Looking at the mountain of paper works, Tom almost cringed in annoyance but he knew it's not something he can't finish in a few hours... No matter how troublesome it may be.

Times like this he missed seeing Harry Potter. Maybe he should send him another set of flowers just to fluster the man. He was always a sight to behold. Plus the very factor that Tom was somehow very comfortable at the presence of the Potter boy was a mystery.

Tom was like any other Slytherin who was capable of wearing any sort of mask to suit the situation but with Harry that is never the case. The man was most definitely different and Tom can surely vouch for that with his long list of partners whom had entertained him for the past few years. But none had held his interest as long as Harry.

Oddly enough, Tom cannot get any clear memory of Harry during their school years. It was just the idea and rumors surrounding the golden boy of his generation. His first clear memory of having seen Harry was four years ago when Vladimir was hospitalized due to his own carelessness with dealing a particular woman.

In the end, she did pay the price, did she not? Tom was many things but never merciful.

* * *

 _Tom cannot believe this! That preposterous woman actually dared to harm his child._

" _Daddy? Am I going to die?" a ten year old Vladimir asked. The little boy was sickly pale, his breathing heavy, and his hair sticking all over his face which was drenched in sweat. He looked about ready to pass out._

 _Gritting his teeth, he responded, "No, you will not. Don't worry, Vladimir," he then thought, 'If anyone is going to die then it would be that wench. I'll make sure of it.'_

" _Daddy… It hurts," his son cried. It was rare for him to cry like this and that only serve to infuriate Tom more knowing his son was in unbearable pain because of him. If he hadn't gotten in a relationship with that woman then he could have avoided her sudden possessiveness and delusions of him having her as his wife._

 _A foolish mistake in his part really for while this wasn't the first woman (or even man) to have desired his affections outside the bed, she is actually the first to dare go after his own son due to her wretched yearning._

 _As Vladimir was being rolled away into the emergency room, the nurse stopped him before he could go any farther, "Mr. Gaunt, please wait outside the emergency room. We'll also need you to sign the information sheet for your son in the front desk."_

 _After he was done dealing with formalities, he did not waste any time calling his men to capture the woman, "Inform the others as well, Lucius. I don't care what they do on the process because I'm pretty sure Bellatrix won't respond kindly to this information but make sure the wench is still alive when I arrive. Besides I want to deal with her myself as well."_

 _After tense hours of waiting, the doctor finally left the room, "Mr. Gaunt? Your son has finally been stabilized but we'll still have to monitor his current state. We'll be transferring him to his room for now but we'll only allow one visitor for tonight."_

" _Can I stay?"_

 _The doctor nodded, "Of course. The young lad would need to be with his father after all."_

 _Vladimir did not wake up till the next day but when he did his son sobbed, "Daddy…"_

" _I'm sorry Vladimir."_

 _His son shook his head, "You don't have to. It was my fault I followed her and-"_

" _Young Lord!"_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange was undeniably an attractive woman but she can act crazy and wild when handling certain matters… Dealing with her lords was one of them._

" _Bellatrix, do not forget that we're in a hospital," Tom said as he can already feel the budding headache with having to deal with her theatrics._

 _Immediately the woman kneeled in front of Tom, not even wasting any moment, "Forgive me, my Lord. I just could not contain my feelings."_

" _For God's sake Bella, we're in public area!" Rodulphus Lestrange said in exasperation as he entered the room with his twin brother, Rabastan._

 _Bellatrix glared back at her husband and reluctantly stood up._

" _Aunt Bella," the young boy gave a watery smile._

 _Hugging Vladimir tightly, she cried in joy of having seen him safe, "Oh my! My favorite nephew!"_

 _Smiling, he hugged back, "Thank you, Aunt Bella."_

 _Leaving them to entertain Vladimir for a while, Tom went out for a breather, "I'll be back, Vladimir."_

 _Tom was still furious of having to see his son in a hospital bed. This feeling of desperation was one of the many reasons he strived for power. Now how shall he reciprocate his vengeance to the horrid woman? While he was pondering as to how he should punish rather just torture the wench, he did not notice having two new companions sitting on the other bench close enough for him to hear an adorable laughter._

" _Really Cedric why are you here?"_

" _Well Professor Potter…"_

" _You do remember I was just a substitute teacher, right?"_

 _Flustered, the young teen fumbled his words, "You were still the greatest teacher we had!"_

" _Harry. Please just call me Harry."_

 _Initially Tom had no intention of eavesdropping to the conversation of both men and even intended to leave as he himself wanted some semblance of privacy until he heard the name. Harry Potter… To actually think that the reckless golden boy of the house Gryffindor actually became a teacher? How curious._

" _Harry. Well I… You know my parents are strict, right? They expect me to take on the Diggory Corporation and all. But…"_

" _That's not what you want," Harry stated it like it was a fact._

 _Cedric nodded, "Does it sound weird not wanting to follow my family's footsteps? I mean I know it's an amazing opportunity to become CEO and have something stable under my name but that is not what I really want to be…"_

" _It's not really weird. A lot of people are often times pressured by expectations of what to be and not to be but you don't have to be fall prey to that, Cedric."_

 _Sighing, Cedric smiled sadly, "I'm the only child of the Diggory family, Harry. I can't just back out without disappointing or worse facing the wrath of my family."_

"… _For now all expectations aside, what is it really that you want to be Cedric?" Harry prodded gently._

" _It's embarrassing..."_

" _Nothing is really shameful, Cedric… Well unless you make it so."_

" _It's impartial for people to see me as nothing more than an honor student. The prefect!" he ruffled his brown hair in frustration. Hesitantly, he continued, "I want to be in a band with my friends. I really love playing the piano, Harry… I just really want to perform with Viktor and Fleur in something official and public."_

" _Viktor and Fleur as well?"_

" _Yes. Remember our stunt during the Tri-tournament?"_

" _Of course! It's something hard to forget because of how incredibly outstanding the music composition was. Many were really REALLY impressed," Harry chuckled, "Even Snape reluctantly grunted in appreciation."_

" _It was only supposed to be for fun and to please the student body. I composed the tune, Viktor wrote the lyrics, and Fleur made it all work. Before we knew it, we began to create and wanted to entertain more," Cedric smiled fondly at the memory of them three struggling and spending sleepless nights just to produce and rehearse the songs. And yet it was all worth it. They felt immense satisfaction and pride in making music more than anything in their entire life._

" _The three of us want this so bad… But the problem is we're pretty sure our parents will just shut us down with all our families being both rich and prominent. Why waste money in possibly being famous in something they find useless and insignificant?"_

 _Harry enveloped the teen in a full blown hug, "And here I thought you were going to confess doing murder or some sort of addiction to drugs but this is not just something insignificant to YOU, is it? I'll tell you to go for it but if you set your mind to always listen to your family rant on what you have to do or have to be… Then nothing will change."_

" _But-"_

 _The older man embraced Cedric even harder before letting him go, "Life is short, my friend… Terribly so. It is better to regret doing something than to regret not doing anything from the start. You have a dream and all three of you actually have the motivation to go far in that world. Not many can say the same," Harry looked at the younger man in the eye with a look of compassion, "So even if you are filled with people blocking your way, they don't really matter in the long run because if they can't appreciate you for being you then why is it YOUR fault?"_

 _Cedric gazed up in the sky, his grey eyes shone in understanding, "I don't detest my parents but their suffocating expectations and hopes for me only made me push them further apart."_

" _The journey is yours to make. Your parents may help you in formulating ideas and possibilities but you are the one that takes the full brunt of your decisions... I know they love you but even adults should learn to compromise with what their own children really needs and so do you."_

 _Laying his head on Harry's shoulders, he said anxiously, "Somewhere deep in my mind, I felt that they would leave me for being such a disappointment."_

" _It is part of living, Cedric. Sometimes we can lose something important just because of that one life changing decision... Whether the benefit falls to you, to the other party, or even both may depend on how you choose to handle it."_

 _Tom who was silent throughout their conversation couldn't help but agree. We gamble what we already have to achieve something more. Glancing at the two, he saw the teen smile in wonder at Harry whose back was turned from Tom._

 _Harry stood and took the boy's hand, "Cedric, life is inevitably give and take. But I think sometimes it is alright to be selfish. While we fear the repercussions of our actions, the point is we learn on the process. Failure doesn't always mean the end of the line. It's just part of our journey in finding ourselves."_

 _Chuckling, Cedric said, "Thank you… I think I know what to do for now. I'll try talking to mom and dad tonight. Baby steps, right? After all I have months before graduation."_

" _Remember that while perfection is nice and all, it can be dull. Well for me it is more fascinating to just take a leap of faith and branch out all the other possibilities when we can," Harry said grinning childishly._

" _You really are the epitome of being a Gryffindor, Harry."_

 _The man on the other bench briefly glanced at Harry and the Diggory heir who were now walking side by side to go back inside the building. Tom smiled in spite of himself, 'He is indeed amazingly so.'_

* * *

Luna Lovegood loved to write.

She loved reading fantasies like those her mother used to write. She was what can be considered as your average gal if not for her habit of losing herself in her imaginations of a world where everything was answered by nargles, wrackspurts or other mythical creatures.

But in exchange for her odd perspective in life, she was bullied. She learned to accept it as a norm in her life but that didn't mean it made things any better. It simply made things more… Well more human.

"Lovegood?"

The said girl was actually hiding in one of the school's storage rooms to escape her assailants. It was best not to test their rage for whatever it was her existence seems to persistently stir within them. Curiously though there was also another constant thing in her school life and that was Vladimir Sebastian Riddle-Gaunt, the only heir to the Slytherin Corporations.

Opening the door, Sebastian looked down at the girl who was once again bruised and filthy from whatever stupid deeds her bullies did this time. It pissed him off that they never seem to learn their lesson. Are they seriously waiting for him to resort to drastic measures? Because they would most definitely regret that.

"You're hurt… Again," he stated bluntly.

She hummed in agreement.

Moving away from the door, Sebastian said, "Come on."

She did not hesitate to follow the other teen for she knew fully well that the Slytherin did these things discretely as to not cause any blemish in his public persona but she didn't really mind. It was weird enough that he helped her despite the apparent difference in their social status.

"… I heard that my minio- I mean friends got you hurt last time?" Sebastian awkwardly started the conversation.

"It wasn't them you know?" she responded airily.

Sebastian looked back in question, "But Black said so." The young teen may have disliked his gym teacher to the core but the man was one thing if not honest. He was stupidly candid that Sebastian doubted if he was even capable of any sort of manipulation that was not related to pranking.

But Black takes his job seriously and in fact, he truly cares for his students unlike certain people.

"They just blamed it on your minions," Luna said.

"Basically, since the Slytherins have gone too far they could just use us to cover up the bullying… Tsk… They discriminate us too much."

"It was more of the factor that the day simply coincided with one of your raids against the school," she disputed easily.

He smirked, "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about, Lovegood."

Luna giggled, "Of course. Since you were either with one of your girlfriends? Or you were lounging comfortably in the chambers? It seems something like the true mastermind would do."

"Do you have eyes everywhere? Aren't you supposed to be the school's outcast?" Sebastian eyed the pretty girl warily.

"I am, aren't I? But they are benefits in being so," she then stopped walking, "You know it is quite peculiar for you to begin a conversation with me…"

Sebastian gulped inconspicuously.

"Should I be worried for your health or mine?"

"Nothing of the sort, Lovegood, I was just making light conversation."

"Is that so?" she questioned knowing there was more to that than merely nothing but decided to drop it.

As they continued to make their way to the school clinic, Sebastian added, "I just wanted to-"

But when Luna turned to face him, he fumbled, "I just wanted to establish an acceptable relationship between us for future references since you are still the successor of the Lovegood Enterprise." Wanting to slap himself, Sebastian regretted how he sounded like some sort of jerk which he might as well be.

Luna giggled and repeated her last question, "Is that so?"

The blonde girl is truly an enigma if she wasn't even slightest offended on what he said. It's not as though he was that obvious on his feelings… Was he?

Once more Luna stopped walking, "I believe it is time to part ways."

"Wha- Why?"

"I can go on from here," she then added quietly but clear enough for him to hear, "Bye-bye, Sebastian."

She left walking dreamily as usual. And as she turned around the corner, students began to pour out and walk his direction.

Distractedly, Sebastian wanted to smile like a loon. That was the first time she ever called his name instead of 'you' and he was ecstatic. Small change in their relationship… But nonetheless, it is still an improvement.

* * *

In room 349, its dismal colored walls only served to emphasize the glow which seems to emanate from the alluring Harry Potter who was enthusiastically filling up a job form.

Hades was truly happy for his friend but was rather reluctant dealing with the situation at hand, "You know this might not end well, Harry?"

Harry did not even paused writing on the form, "Don't you have other jobs to do than to pester me about this, Hades?"

"You're my priority right now… Besides I sent out the other reapers to deal with the collection of souls for a short while."

"That is endearing really but unnecessary… Besides taking this job would be fun don't you think?"

Well aware of the troubles that Harry can cause with just his attendance, he responded, "It would be quite an adventure if it involves you."

"For goodness sake, my friend, it's a glorious afternoon. Don't you want to walk around the sunset or something else to entertain your bored mind?"

"Not really. It seems this particular Tuesday is sort of a slow day even for me."

For some reason Hades had caught Harry's full attention, "Did you just say Tuesday?"

Hades narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look sterner, "Yes. Why? Did you miss an appointment with some doctor again?"

"Oh! It's a treacle tart day on the bakery down the street," Harry then began to panic, "Bloody hell! I forgot to ask Sirius to buy some."

Taking the coat which his godfather had forgotten last time, Harry was about to disguise himself when the man in black took hold of his shoulder and said, "I can't let you go out, Harry. It's against hospital ethics for their patients to just do so."

"But they only do it once a month, Hades! Once! I'll be in and out before they even notice I'm gone."

"Right," Hades said skeptically, "Like I can trust the mysterious force that seems to attract you to trouble."

Harry pouted, "You're lack of trust in me wounds my fragile heart."

"All that matters is you're safe..." Seeing his friend's growing frown, he added, "Fine. I'll go in your stead. I can make myself visible for a few minutes since in this instance I have no human body as substitute."

"Hmm... Although, wouldn't it be less troublesome if it were me? No? Good enough I guess," Harry took something from his pockets before shoving it to Hades' hand, "Here's the cash. It's the exact amount so don't expect any change."

Hades nodded.

On his way back from the bakery which caused quite the uproar with almost all the single women in the vicinity, Hades was successfully carrying a box of treacle tarts for his friend whilst slowly losing visibility. In all honesty, he rarely used this ability since the repercussions of long term perceptibility can be grave to normal humans, which meant having them lose their focus in mind and eventually their souls. He is still Death after all.

Only certain people are able to see Death face to face without suffering any form of consequence even if they are yet to be on the verge of their demise. And those individuals are somewhat considered special wherein they are given a special privilege… That is for him to grant them a wish.

But even then there is always some form of exchange.

Walking into the silent corridor, Hades was looking down at the frilly design of the box in hand when he accidentally bumped into something solid. Not bothering to look back, he kept going forth his destination.

"Shouldn't you be watching where you're going, sir?" the man behind him said in irritation, "The least you can do is ask for my forgiveness."

"For a human, you sure are arrogant-" Hades trailed off as he blinked and stared back at the man he was sure liked to call himself in the alias of Voldemort.

Horrifyingly, Hades was absolutely certain his visibility had been gone the moment he stepped foot in the hospital.

* * *

 _ **The greatest thing about man is his ability to transcend himself, his ancestry, and his environment and to become what he dreams of being.**_

 _—_ _Tully Knoles_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Well… Awkward first meeting between the man who fears death and death himself, right? The two are most likely to be in each other's throats anyways. Fortunately, Harry is there to mediate.

* * *

 _ **P.S.**_ Due to the fact that I have failed to update the chapters for the last four weeks, I'll be uploading two chapters this week as compensation. Not much but still something, right?

This is the 1st of the two chapters to be uploaded for the week.

By the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! Even if it is filled with homework and power point making and having to bleeding study for long exams scheduled the moment you come back from break. _Just lovely, is it not?_


	6. Wish Five

_**Wish Five - The Devil in Denial**_

* * *

Hades stood frozen, treacle tarts still at hand, as he realized the predicament, "You can see me?"

"Do I look blind to you? I don't care anymore. You're wasting my time," Tom said in annoyance.

He almost moved past the strange man when Tom was suddenly immobilized. "Times like these, I loathe _Life_ so bad but I am if not dedicated to my job," the other man said as he sauntered more closely to Tom.

"What in the world did you do to me?"

"Well not just you actually… Well at least you can speak. But simply speaking, I froze time."

Tom's glare would have terrified anyone in the vicinity as he asked, "What are you?"

"I am Death," Hades smirked as his normally black suit was transformed into a robe befitting for a god and his face hooded. Holding a scythe at one skeletal hand, he raised it, ready to strike the mortal.

A normal human being would have pissed their pants by now but Tom did not even flinch as he practically felt his entirety being sliced in half by the man claiming to be Death himself.

"Hmm… Impressive. But whatever, tell me your wish so we'll get this over with."

Flexing his arms and body the moment he realized that he can finally move, he growled furiously, "If you weren't Death I would have tortured you myself for how you treated me, pest."

"Terrifying," Death said playfully, "So?"

"So what? The wish? Like I am foolish enough to make a deal with YOU."

"How paranoid are you? I am granting you a wish and yet you're making it sound like I am going to curse you for eternity."

His patience was running thin but Tom didn't want to show the entity that he was getting to him. So with a blank look, he said, "Isn't it too good to be true? You're not even setting any limits. There must be something needed as exchange."

Death sighed, "Well _Voldemort,_ I am required to grant you a wish…. But as you suspected, there is of course something to trade… Do I have to go into specifics?"

He did not even think twice when he narrowed his eyes in absolute distrust, "Required by whom?"

" _Life_. But _Fate_ as well had seconded it as though I have not much work to deal with. Apparently it is seen as a special event for mortals such as yourself to see me even when you are yet to be near your deathbed," Death swirled his scythe as he pointed it to a door near the stairs, "Like that old man inside. He should be meeting his demise in about ten minutes from now if I had not frozen everything. Any other questions?"

"What is the exchange then?"

"There is no limit but that is if you can return something of equal value then the boon is yours."

Tom scoffed, "Then this apparent advantage is useless."

"It is, isn't it? But time is a big deal for mortals. You can die at any moment after all. Hence, if you are in no hurry to have your wish granted, I am always open for any form of servant."

"The options are basically giving up something of equal value or to lose a certain amount of my precious time to you," the human said with a deadpan look on his face.

Shrugging, Death said, "Pretty much."

He sneered. Tom could not help it. Like he'll leave his goals in the hands of somebody else! Even if that somebody is a god, "I don't need you and your powers to grant any of my desires when I can do it myself."

"Wow. Aren't you exuding confidence?" Death chuckled, "I must admit that is something I can respect. But trust me when I say I already am being merciful if you do choose the latter option."

A pause… Then Tom responded bluntly, "I refuse."

"Well we've reached some sort of impasse. But I can't move on from you if you don't let me grant you wish, Voldemort."

"That is your problem. I have no time to waste on you or whatever skirmishes you have." With each of his words lacing in venom, he added, "So LET. ME. GO. NOW"

"Foolish man! Is giving me a wish to report to _Life_ so hard? We both don't have the patience to keep each other company. So don't make me want to cut you to pieces."

"Is that really something you're supposed to say to a person you're supposed to be begging?"

"When this deal starts YOU will be the one begging for freedom!"

"That sure does motivate me to do your bidding now," Tom said sarcastically.

If he was still in his human form, the twitch in his eyebrows and fake smile would have shown his great infuriation to the other man, "The offer still stands till the end of your time. Remember, as long as you can agree with my conditions I can make a wish of yours into reality."

Tom persistently said, "No."

He was a Death! And he hated losing, "Who said you can refuse my offer?"

"Do I look like I care?" he glowered.

The two stared back at one another with obvious hatred and annoyance that even a blind man can practically feel the tension between the two.

"So be it. I said it before and I'll say it again. I can't really move forward without you giving me a wish whether you or I like it or not." With an absolutely faked enthusiasm, he said with an annoying high pitched tone, "So be prepared to see more of me, Voldemort."

"What-" Tom was about to give out a retort just as vile in order to spite Death even further when everything turned back to normal. Checking his surroundings, Tom noted that everyone was moving once more and the hooded man was gone.

* * *

After nearly making a scene in the hallway for having been dismissed by that infuriating being, Tom proceeded to do the main reason he even bothered going in the hospital, "Good afternoon, Harry."

"Riddle?"

"I thought I gave you permission to call me Tom."

Shifting in his bed uncomfortably, Harry shook his head, "I'd rather not…"

Tom's handsome face looked back at him questioningly, "Are you seriously hesitant to form a relationship with me because I used to be Slytherin?"

"No!" the other man shouted then flushed, "I mean no. It's just weird. We never had any form of contact before! Why now?"

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, he said in great confidence, "Why NOT now? It has always been in my mind how interesting you were, Harry. I just had other priorities when we were young."

Harry shivered.

Tom observed how he seemed to be quite reluctant. Unusually so... It was not as though the beautiful man knew of his other persona of being Voldemort. Why was he so afraid then? But even looking awkward and afraid, Harry was still- "You truly are beautiful."

The recipient of the compliment flushed prettily, "I- I! What in Godric's name, Tom!"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"What do you want?"

The CEO smirked boyishly and it was distracting Harry from his suspicions, "Nothing really. Just wanted to see your stunning face."

Harry's reaction became even more amusing for the older man. It was as though he's never been in a relationship before. So because of how pure and innocent he looks, Tom can't help but tease him. He was even about to make a sexual joke just to see how many shades of red he can possible reach before exploding when he saw the paper.

"Job application?" Tom questioned.

Nodding enthusiastically, Harry was happy to change the subject, "Yup. I'm applying for a job in Hogwarts."

Furrowing his eyebrows, He responded, "Hogwarts? You took an assistant teacher position there before, right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I just do," Tom gently patted his arms, "Hmm…"

Worriedly, Harry clasped his hands together, "Is something wrong?"

"So you're already in good health that the doctors are giving you permission to leave the hospital?"

"Well… Yes," Harry almost sounded hesitant.

Moving his face incredibly close to Harry, he whispered in his ears, "Then won't you be mine?"

"What?!" he screamed, his face flushing red once more.

Tom's eyes shone with amusement, "I mean be my secretary, Harry Potter."

Once more, he yelled, his tone higher than the last, "What?!"

"I am rather curious as to what you can accomplish in my company so the offer stands until next week."

He could not help but look back dumbly at the other man. Gorgeous Tom may be but his request was still outrageous for a man like Harry who does not have much job experience despite graduating college with a degree in teaching.

"But-" Harry lost his train of thoughts when Tom tilted his chin to meet reddish brown gaze which only made his heart flutter at their prolonged close proximity, "Tom?"

"If you are so worried about not having enough information on me or the company, we can have dinner this coming weekend. I'll bring you dinner or do you wish to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Wait! I really-"

Tom continued on as though Harry did not say anything, "But we might need privacy so we should really just eat in your room."

Having heard enough, he called, "Tom!"

"Yes Harry?"

Bowing politely, Harry said, "I humbly decline your offer for both the dinner and job offer. I really don't want to deal with your minions."

Tom's gaze hardened, "We'll see about that. Don't worry, Harry, there is no harm in having dinner with me. I'll be sure to change your pretty little head about this." The ringing of his phone was sudden and persisted even when he tried to ignore it.

Standing up, he answered the call, "Marvolo."

Frantic sounds of a person panicking could be heard as it resounded in the closed room. Tom scowled, "Tsk. Useless the lot of you... I'll be there as soon as I can." When he ended it with a swift click on his phone, Tom looked back to the beauty behind him, "Unfortunately, my men had some trouble making a deal with our most renowned client so I have to check up on those buffoons."

Nodding in sympathy, the young man said, "Even if it was unexpected, I appreciate you coming here, Tom."

Grabbing his brown coat, he reminded, "Think about what I said, Harry. I'll see you this weekend around 6 in the evening," he said charmingly as he took one of Harry's delicate hands and kissed his fingers gently.

For like the tenth time since he met Tom, Harry blushed to the roots of his hair, 'What is wrong with me? I am usually more controlled than this.'

"Good day, Harry," Tom left the room with an elusive smile.

Harry Potter could practically hear his heart thundering in his chest. Hopefully the other man did not notice that as well.

* * *

Humming to an odd tune, Luna waited for her father to arrive outside the school gates.

She thought of having to water her precious flowers and writing a new story… Maybe this time she'll go for something more romantic than adventurous. So fantasy? That sounds lovely. If only she can find the right type of characters, it might turn into something more.

The moment the bell rang signifying that it was now five o'clock, she felt a familiar presence by her side, "Good afternoon, Sebastian."

"Hn."

As she kept on humming and pondering over possible situations for her story, she did not notice the other boy tremble slightly in nervousness.

'You can do this… Just ask her out. It's easy, okay? Just say it. And voila, she says yes… She will say yes right? I mean why not? I'm hot and popular… And have been a bloody jerk… But still good looking…' Sebastian thought as he began to sweat profusely.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?" he responded with his voice sounding like its breaking. 'Smooth, Sebastian. Freaking smooth.'

"Here," she said while handing over a handkerchief. An oddly colored handkerchief. "I did not know one can sweat so much in this weather."

"I'm just nervous."

Now curious as to what can make someone of his caliber this much nervous, she turned her attention to him, "Of what?"

It's now or never. "Of asking you out."

Luna's eyes widened but remained stoic, "Eh?"

"Will you be my date to the Yule Ball, Luna?"

* * *

Harry was returning to his room after visiting some of his friends who were also residents in St. Mungo's Hospital when he saw a familiar silhouette, "Hades!"

"Good morning, Harry."

"You didn't return yesterday!" he chided.

"Forgive me, my friend. But there was an unexpected business that I had to attend to."

"It's alright. I was just worried."

Hades could not help but ruffle Harry's hair for his adorableness, "Did you get my treacle tarts though?"

"Yes. After a certain visitor left, the nurse went in to give it to me."

Hades' ears perked up at that, "A certain visitor?"

"Well… No one important really," Harry answered as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

"Harry…"

Not able to deal with the pressure being stared, he admitted, "It was Riddle."

"Oh. Why would he even come?"

Harry blushed as he recalled Tom's words but chose his words carefully, "Just to visit. Then he offered me a job as his secretary when he saw my job application."

Hades could not help but frown in disbelief. It sounds as though that man is plotting something, "I see. As long as you're alright… Will you be accepting the job though?"

"Unlikely. But he seems very determined."

"Just like a certain someone, right?" Hades mumbled.

"Hades!"

Teasingly, he plowed on, "Just stating my observations. But you can be just as stubborn as he is so I have no worries to see you easily manipulated by the man."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Harry moped

Knowing when not to push it, he distracted the man with another question, "Did you tell your uncles of your desire to work?"

"Not yet. But I plan to do it soon."

"You mean once your application is accepted and there is no more easy way to back out?"

Harry grinned mischievously, "… You know me too well, Hades."

"I've been with you for at least 19 years so I'm bound to get you used to you."

His smile was glorious as his emerald eyes sparkled with mirth. Times like this, Hades is reminded of the past. When life wasn't so complicated and his friend had never had his heart broken.

He realized though, in a way Harry Potter and Tom Riddle can be so similar yet astoundingly different.

* * *

 _Looking down on top of the Gryffindor tower, he never felt more trapped. This place was at least better than his old school. He made friends sure but realizing that he still had to go back to the Dursley's this summer was a disappointment…. And something he greatly detested and undeniably feared._

 _But at least he'll be seeing his childhood friend once again without the pressure of being part of different houses._

" _Filthy humans…"_

" _What?" Following the sound of the voice, Harry locked eye to eye with a hooded figure carrying a scythe. "Who are you?" he asked not fully seeing the person's face. A cosplayer? It is Halloween after all._

" _That's the first question you ask. Don't you mortals normally scream and cry at my presence?"_

" _Well the cosplay event is down at the great hall. So you're quite far from the location. Which house are you in anyway? Didn't your head of the house say anything about it?"_

 _The hooded man spluttered, "What are you talking about? I'm Death!"_

" _Yeah. I kind of got the idea with your clothes."_

"… _I am not cosplaying, child."_

 _Looking at the mysterious figure more closely, he stated, "I guess that answers the question as to why you're floating."_

 _Trying to intimidate the teen, he said ominously, "Aren't you afraid of death, Harry James Potter?"_

" _Why? Is it my time?"_

"… _It is not…" Death faltered._

" _Why can I see you then?"_

" _Only few individuals can actually see me…" he said with so much disdain as though just the mere thought was a parasite in his entire being._

" _Is that really so bad?"_

" _More or less…" Death seemed to be hesitant but continued, "Although, it is mandatory for me to grant you a wish."_

 _The mortal stared back at him with blank eyes. Now that he looked closely, Harry Potter seemed like the type that humans would consider as attractive if it weren't for his obvious lack in nutrition._

" _Well then, your wish?"_

" _I have no wish," Harry responded blandly._

" _Seriously? No desires? Wicked dreams? Plot for vengeance? I can grant you anything!"_

" _But for a price."_

 _If Harry could have seen his face, he would bet it was smirking condescendingly, "Of course."_

" _I do not really need it. But thank you for the offer."_

" _Listen kid, I am REQUIRED to grant you a wish._ Life _won't believe me if I were to tell her a mortal did not want it."_

 _Placing his fingers on his lips, Harry whispered conspiringly, "Tell her nothing then."_

 _Death shook his head, "Yeah sure. Like that would work fantastically. I'll be honest with you kid, I'm not a nice guy. I am created to gather souls, not befriend them. I am practically forced to look at you mortals destroy each other as they blame me for whatever fear they have."_

 _The teen was stunned as he realized something, "… You must have been lonely then. So lonely you no longer desire to care."_

" _Disgusted is more of an appropriate term," he grunted._

" _Still… I have no reason to wish for anything."_

 _Grabbing Harry by his hand, he was forcefully pulled up by Death to stand, "Kid, I am forced to meet you every day if so. The quicker you let me grant your wish, the better for both of us."_

 _Harry chuckled pleasantly, "Nice to meet you too, Death."_

 _In that moment, it took the death god, two years of constantly tempting the mortal Harry before he realized that the child could be exasperatingly determined and selfless. And during that time frame, Death never felt more oddly alive._

 _Harry Potter lived vivaciously for he never wasted any moment in time. And it fascinated him how the mortal could very much learn to love anyone despite their flaws._

 _A righteous man, if anything… Which was weird, for the short amount of time that they had spoken on that tower, Death thought he never felt someone so jaded yet human._

* * *

"Get out of my car."

Death, or rather Hades as he introduced himself more formally the last time, was sitting nonchalantly in the back seat, "I have a job to do, Voldemort. And I'd rather NOT spend every moment of my life in your presence. Your bad vibes is rubbing on to me."

He glared menacingly, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say? So for your own existential being, get the hell out."

"I told you I am obligated to pester every living moment of your life."

Tom had never felt more craving to murder someone on the spot other than Dumbledore but this god is making the top of his murder list. Checking his watch, he growled, "I have no time for this."

"You always have no time. No time for your son. No time to deal with your own wellbeing. No time to spend time with your friends. But it appears this time… You're making time for a certain someone."

"That is none of your business. Now leave," he said as he got into the driver's seat and glared at Hades who was reflected on the mirror.

The death god didn't even move an inch, "Harry Potter right? Gorgeous man, really. Rumor has it he used to be the son of the-"

"Wasn't I clear, Death?"

"Just call me Hades. I'm in my physical form right now."

This god is seriously getting on his nerves and not the good kind. 'Should I just kill him? Would it rid of his presence even for just a little while?'

"I'm so scared, Voldemort," he said sarcastically as though he read his mind.

Frustrated, Tom started the car and drove his way to St. Mungo's attempting to ignore the other man lounging in the back seat. But Hades began to test his patience when he actually dared to sing a high pitched girl song so terrible it nearly drove him to hit another car by accident.

"Father!" Vladimir called out the moment he saw his father enter the hospital… With a bloody bouquet. But who cares about that, what was weird was how ruffled his father looked. Not noticeable to other people but as his son, Tom looked somehow exhausted so to speak.

"What are you doing here, Vladimir?" his father questioned.

His face flushed all of a sudden as he muttered a response under his breath.

"Speak clearer and don't look down when talking to me."

"Ugh… I came here with Luna Lovegood. I was going to introduce her to Harry."

Frowning, Tom said, "He'll be busy. Do it tomorrow."

"But…"

Handing over an long envelope, he said, "Here give this to Severus. I'll visit him later."

"Eh? Work? But he's resting right now."

Tom gazed back dauntingly, "Did I ask for your opinion, Vladimir? Give it to him then come find me. That man won't get any worse from reading papers."

Helplessly, he nodded, "Yes father…"

Hades who was still following the man took the moment to say something, "You were way too harsh to your own son."

"I did not raise him to be weak. If he was I would not have bothered dealing with him."

The two men walked silently to the direction of Harry's room when a girl with light blond hair tapped Tom's shoulder and asked courteously, "Good afternoon. Do you possibly know where to find room 349?"

"Why?" Tom responded with his face not revealing his suspiciousness over the matter. Even if the girl looked cute and amiable that did not mean she is innocent.

The girl was about to reply when Hades said, "Geez, Voldemort. Do you have to be rude to a little girl?" Tom's glare should have shut him up but he persisted, "You're so bloody paranoid. The girl is going to the same room as yours. No need to be unreasonable."

Her radish earrings bounced, as she smiled merrily, tilting her head to gaze the man behind Tom, "You guys are? I came here with a friend but got lost. And all I could recall was him telling me about that room number." She then smiled, "By the way, I am not really little. Both of you gentlemen are just really tall."

The two men looked back at her in surprise. Well not really surprise surprise…But Tom's eyes did slightly widen and Hades froze for a moment.

"Are you sure you're actually a death god?" If Tom was a lesser man, he would have been mocking the god but held his thirst for revenge.

"Yes. How odd… It is rare to meet quite a few mortals living in one city to have the ability to see me."

"So you're the death god?" pointing to Hades then to Tom, "And Voldemort? Hmm? Have I heard that name before?"

Realizing that the little girl now knows too much, he threatened, "Keep those names to yourself, girl. Or I'll be forced to rid your tongue."

The girl did not even flinch at the obvious warning but maintained an oddly serene smile, "If it worries you so much, my name is Luna Lovegood. A pleasure," she said with a bow.

"Huh. Rich, courteous and polite. Your son sure knows how to pick his girls."

"Hmmm…" Tom glanced at the girl and plotted quickly, "You can see him, right?"

The girl nodded.

Turning his head towards Hades, Tom added, "Why don't you pester her instead with the wish thing?"

The death god answered, "I can't do that. The first one to see me becomes a priority. After all I can only help one person at a time."

"I said no and she looks like she actually has petty wishes for you to easily grant."

Hades snarled, "Stop thinking people are beneath you! This girl has done nothing to merit your disrespect."

Luna who has been listening to the two argue, raised her hand, "Do not worry, Sir Death, I am not all offended. But I do believe where going off topic, I just want to meet a friend of my friend."

The two glared at each other but thankfully their ruckus did not attract the attention of other people to check the hallway. Tom looked down at the girl and nodded albeit irritated, "Fine but make it quick. You're lucky Vladimir seems to be fond of you." He then left walking briskly to their destination with the bouquet still at hand.

Hades chuckled and glanced at Luna, "You've got guts, little girl. Or is it that you know more than you let on?"

As the two started strolling at their own pace, she said, "Not really. It's just that Mr. Riddle seems to be more on edge for something that he doesn't fully understand than being a dangerous man who is plotting the entire world's destruction."

* * *

 _ **It is impossible to live without failing at something, unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all - in which case, you fail by default.**_

 _—_ _J.K Rowling_

* * *

 _A/N:_ Eep! We can finally see more of Harry's and Tom's interaction with their upcoming dinner date.

* * *

 _ **P.S.**_ This is the 2nd of the two chapters that had to be uploaded from last week.

I was supposed to upload this yesterday but stuff happened and my newly put-on braces turned out to be incredibly uncomfortable and painful so I slept the feeling off through the night.

Anyways, thank you for your boundless patience. And for those supporting this story, I hope I don't disappoint.

So till the next chapter.


End file.
